Resistance of Zero
by Aeos React
Summary: A soldier, on the brink of becoming a full Chimera, is saved by the summoning of a young mage, though the soldier is still changed by what happened, but they end up setting of a chan of events that will leave them as the only hope left for salvation.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Familiar of Zero or the Resistance: Fall of Man series, as well as several themes, including some new stuff.

This is a bit of an AU.

Resistance of Zero

I was running, running away from that hell, from that horrible facility.

Though I knew I was too late, I was already a dead man.

Or at least I was still human, for now.

I had escaped from the conversion facility (one of the few ground based ones left in the world), and was running with all my strength, though no one was following me, and for a rather good reason.

Those monsters, the Chimera, had already injected with a mutagen that would turn me into one of them, into some sort of horrifying monster and freak of nature.

I could already feel the changes beneath my uniform, as my human physiology was being easily overwritten by the mutagen, though the whole process would finish in another seven minutes, and in my hands was a Bullseye Mark III, and on my back was an M5A2 Carbine, along with two Reaper pistols, and also on my hip pocket was a HE .44 Magnum, and though I was still wearing my uniform along with a hood and cloak to protect myself from the cold, I modified the uniform a bit in order to accommodate the cooling units that had been placed on my back, and now fused with my body.

It appears that the Chimera now just put in the implants and wait, knowing full well that once the virus is in, it is already too late, and the implants and cooling system in my body were now a permanent part of me, and I would soon become an assault hybrid as the unit on my back was used by the new assault hybrid soldiers.

As I felt my body twitch, felt as my bones cells and organs began to prepare for the mutation effects, I looked up at the sky.

Originally, in the sky, at nighttime, one would see the beautiful stars glittering gently in the sky, along with the sight of the moon, the celestial body orbiting the Earth, so white and pristine.

Now, no more.

The night sky was enshrouded in a red tinge of a nebula; no stars could be seen at all through the blood red sky, and the only celestial body that could be seen …

…. Was a brutally torn up planet that was in fact so large, that the Earth ended up becoming the planets moon, though a large portion of the planet was gone and the pieces floated in space, which led to many asteroid impac- ARGH!

Now it's starting, no wonder the original method was to make people comatose as the virus went to work, the pain I am feeling feels like several blazing hot saws are tearing away at my body, ripping everything apart.

Then as I try to walk, I notice something in front of me.

A strange green portal with some sort of rune on it appeared on the ground, and I looked at it.

Then I thought for a brief second, and then I finished thinking …

… and dove in.

Not noticing that there was a shower of meteors about to enter orbit, heading for where I had been standing.

Tristian Academy of Magic

* * *

><p>The Second year mages were doing the annual familiar summoning for the second year class, and the one up next was the third daughter of the esteemed Valliere family, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, however to everyone, she was called a Zero because she was incapable of casting even the most basic of spells.<p>

She had enough ,she would succeed and she would get her familiar, an elegant, beautiful and strong familiar.

She stepped up, hearing as others talked behind her back, demeaning her, making her feel like less than she was, especially that Kirche, who would always take whatever time she had to poke fun at her.

It would end now.

Louise started her chant, the chant that would bring her a familiar, one she hoped would be strong and powerful, one that she would be able to show off, she would succeed, she closed her eyes and casted.

'_No, you will not," _a strange voice said into her mind, "_because that is not how things go, one is not given power like that."_

She opened her eyes, and saw that the world was faded to a gray color of many shades, everything was frozen, and all the students were completely stuck in place, not a movement anywhere.

Then she saw, something, it was heavily blurred, and black as night, and it looked like a cloudy mass, and at its center was some sort of white light.

"_If you want power," _the strange mass of energy said in a voice neither masculine nor feminine, _"you cannot have it given to you; you must work for it, for that is the human way of doing things."_

Louise wanted to protest, to yell at the unknown thing why she should even listen, for she was a noble and no one had the right to say what a noble can and cannot do, for the noble way was the only way.

Except for one small problem …

When she tried speaking, nothing came out, she tried again and again but there were no words, and she tried to feel what happened to her mouth.

It was completely smooth.

Louise's eyes bulged in horror, her mouth was gone completely, and then she looked at the creature and saw it was right in front of her, and she fell backwards.

_You have no true power, no human has any true power, even one such as myself holds such no such power, what power we have is gained through countless efforts of trial and error until it is found, I myself having gained my power through uncountable years, observe," it said._

Louise looked as a pole came up from it, which appeared to have been made of a strange glowing metal, and then with a single pulse of energy, the pole became a ring, and then from the ring, three small lines of light shot out, each hitting a person in the crowd, all of whom were the more pompous and arrogant students Louise knew and had pretty much poked the most fun at her, and one time trapped her with the intent of doing … something, something horrible to her, and if not for a teacher, specifically Professor Colbert finding out what was happening, they would have succeeded.

Then the beams hit each of them, and then, they fell apart, their bodies corroding to a dark-black color, becoming darker and shattering more and more until they became nothing but dust, and in that instance …

They were gone, completely and utterly gone.

"_They have been erased."_

She looked at the creature, now a distance away, and it spoke.

"_You shall be partnered with another whose life was of a terror and whose people are fading, and this one would have also disappeared but your power has granted new life, one overwhelmingly better than what would have been, and you both will face hardships beyond anything than what could have been imagined, and whether you succeed or fail, I will not know, just know these statements:_

"_The border will be opened and closed."_

"_Old foes will come anew."_

"_The fate of the many, lie in the hands of the few."_

"_Good day"_

Then the gray faded, Louise shocked beyond anything, the creatures speech having been burned into her mind, then a pulse came from the center of the field, and then the whole ground cratered, but no smoke came in, instead a pulse came from the sky, forming a clear sphere in the crater.

Then it blasted outward, and drove everyone to the ground, Louise herself, who realized her mouth was back, and let out a small yelp, while watching as the smoke cleared.

* * *

><p>I had been floating in the blackness, feeling the mutagen still working feeling as my mind started to disappear, replaced by the un-questioning loyalty and killing efficiency of the Chimera, and then one more wave of sheer agony hits me and I believe that is it.<p>

Then I feel some sort of energy build up in me and the pain subsides, and slowly I feel as my mind comes back, and I realize that it was still me, though I still felt very different, very much so, but I realized that I was still human.

Then a light came in front of me and it spoke:

"You have been saved, you still remain human, the one responsible awaits your arrival," said a voice, neither male nor female, "you will be a sort of guard to her, and she will be disbelieving of you, but you will be fighting foes new and old and an adventure that will decide the fate of not only the people of this new world, but those left back in your old world, now go."

With that I slowly got to walking the portal that formed on the other side of the darkness.

I looked at it for a while, then I steeled myself and then I leapt in.

I saw the ground below, at least a mile below me, then waves of light surrounded me and then I felt as I was accelerated to the ground, the sphere hitting the surface releasing a shockwave.

Then it disappears and I stand up.

I see several people around me as I stand up, seeing them mostly dazed, slightly singed, and wearing a uniform that consisted of a long sleeve white shirt, and a cape which had a center clip which had a pentagram on it, and the girls wore rather short skirts and the boys wore long pants, and the stockings ranged from short too long.

Then I took stock of myself and found I was quite different.

I was still human, thank goodness for that, but unfortunately I was quite different.

I was a male, a man back in my world as I battled the Chimera, and the mutagen would have made me something else, with little distinguishing traits of gender, but now.

The shirt I wore clung more to my chest, my limbs were more slender yet still well muscled, my face felt softer and now smoother but with a little rigidity, my hair which was a black (though it appeared to be fading to gray) and used to be short, was now long to below my shoulders, and there was a feeling in my pants, a feeling of something …

… missing.

That pretty much put it all together for me, while the mutagen was stopped from turning me into a monster, it still changed me nonetheless.

I then realize some dust is in my eyes and try fan it away, and then everyone starts to come to, and in front of me, just starting to get up.

Then she is there.

* * *

><p>Louise looked to see the one standing in the center of the crater.<p>

It was a young woman, with long dark hair, skin that looked quite pale, was wearing a black hood and cloak, and underneath was a sort of long-sleeve dark green heavy jacket that appeared to be a uniform of some type, as well as long pants of the same color, and the uniform seemed to have been made to be sturdy, though it looked worn from long use, and didn't smell good, likely not, washed, in fact it looked like some sort of military style clothes, and also was a large bag strapped to the familiars back.

"_A commoner, my familiar is to be some commoner, that's it, even if some powerful thing told me and also threatened my life there is no way I wil-," _then she saw the girl open her eyes.

She had seen many eye colors, heck, her own eye color was quite rare, but she never saw an eye color that was so yellow that it looked like it was gold.

That's what she saw, gold eyes, the color actually shimmering that it almost exactly resembled gold, and the woman had a large and strange looking thing that looked like a gun, only it looked very different than anything else, and on the familiars back, below the cloak is what looks like another rifle and what looked like two strange and bulky pistols and one regular yet still strange pistol on the hip in a holster.

The woman looks straight at me and then she says something, in a soft yet firm voice at that, and then …

… she kneels.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for saving me, though it was not a way I saw I am still human, and thus I am indebted to you, so I will be in your service for this time forth," I said, though why I don't know, though it did have truth to it.<p>

I then kneeled before her.

* * *

><p>Louise looked at the woman as she kneeled, then decided to just get it over with and prepared the contract servant spell.<p>

"My name is Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Valliere, Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make her my familiar," touching the wand to the woman's forehead, and then Louise says, "c-consider yourself lucky commoner, for someone such as yourself, such acts from a noble would be considered an honor."

She gathered herself together and then after, she grabbed the woman's chin, and kissed the woman on the lips.

What happened next no one could have foreseen.

* * *

><p>I realized the girl had kissed me, and as I tried to raise an argument about why she did what she did, I found that heat was coming from my body, and it was getting hotter, but I felt myself start to cool down thanks to the cooling units on my body.<p>

Then as I went through the dulling pain, I noticed that there was a light on the back of my left hand, and then runes appeared, in a language I had never seen, though it did look suspiciously familiar.

Then the light started to run up my arm and then it went to my back and …

AAAAARRRGGGHHH

I suddenly felt an incredible pain rip through me and my eyes are almost squeezed completely shut from the pain and my teeth are clenched hard, but I notice that now there is a glow on my back now.

* * *

><p>Louise backed up again as she thought that the familiar ritual was done now that the runes were inscribed, but then her familiar yelled in pain and it looked like there something on the familiars back.<p>

Then a strong gust of wind blew the cape away …

…. Revealing four glowing 'things' jutting from the familiars back, and the things appeared to be made of metal and also had glass, and the glass emitted a glow similar to the woman's eyes, though now the things were blazing white and then the light started to fade a bit as the gold light was suddenly replaced with a blue light, and soon it faded to a dark blue light in the devices on her familiar and they were altered (think the cooling units of the long-legs except they were pointed down and more aerodynamic), and then Louise saw the light start to cover her familiar.

The light then released a single blinding flash which lasted at least ten seconds along with a strong gust of wind, then the light started to fade and the wind died down, and what Louise saw left her shocked and her jaw fully slacked.

Her familiar was still there and still a woman, but now her familiar looked a bit, younger, though not by much, and the clothes were changed and the familiars green patterned jacket was replaced with a dark blue jacket with long sleeves that had a hood, had what appeared to be a gray undershirt that was almost skin tight, and both had special holes in the back to allow the strange metal wings (well, they sort of do look like wings) to fit through, the cloak split at the center and looked like large black blade-like wings pointed straight down(though only roughly in shape and nothing else), and the pants were a sort of blue-gray color and were long and the familiar had boots that were not as rugged as before but looked like they were made more for the purpose of going a long distance, but then she saw her familiar again.

She did a double take so hard something in her neck popped, her familiar's hair had turned from black and now the hair on her familiars scalp was dark silver, and at a middle point on her familiars head was a point where the grey became lighter and the rest of the hair from the line that signaled the center down to a little past the shoulders, was a nice white color, and then her familiars eyes which once were gold, now shone a sort of dark blue color yet still had the same shine as before.

"Well, that was … interesting," said a rather shocked and surprised Professor Colbert, who oversaw the whole ritual, and then he looked at the runes on the woman's hand, "I must say these runes are quite interesting, I have never seen anything quite like them before."

He then straitened up and said, "That concludes the ritual, everyone may return to the dorms with their familiars," he said.

Everyone else was still in shock, they had seen a person changed during a contract, but they quickly snapped out of it, and then said:

"Even with that flashy summoning, you still summoned a commoner, Louise."

"Yeah, you will still be Louise the Zero no matter what."

"Yeah, she'll be a Zero no matter what, right To-, huh, Tom. Where did you go, oh well?"

Louise heard the last one and immediately shuddered, remembering what had happened how the creature had turned them to nothingness and removed her mouth, how it did practically god-like things to her while she could do nothing.

Then she saw as the others levitated away, and were soon gone.

* * *

><p>I followed the girl after she told me to follow; now understanding what she was saying and saying I was apparently her familiar, or basically her partner in life, and that I had to listen to her orders and other such things.<p>

At least my pack made it through okay, I had to pick it up from, the ground and found everything inside.

Including 'It'.

The large book I have in the pack, filled with everything about the monsters, the Chimera.

I will never let the book go.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now what do I do with you,' she said as she arrived at her room, looking at the silverwhite haired girl, "you can understand me at least right.

The girl nodded.

"But I can't understand you."

The girl nodded again.

"Great, just great, hmm, I think there is a spell that I may know," she then started to chant a spell, and then, in my eyes, where the Chimera forcefully inserted a sort of Heads-Up-Display or HUD, and it registered an energy buildup, then the energy reacted as the girl brought the wand down, and I was hit by an explosion, but due to the cybernetic enhancements in my body, and the strengthening of my muscles via Chimeran physiological enhancement.

"Wow that is going to hurt in the morning," said the girl.

"I understood that," said Louise as she stared in awe at her success.

"And I understood that, and that is going to sting for a while, a long while," said the girl, "well if what I heard is correct, I am to be what you call, a 'familiar', and be your partner, correct."

Louise nodded.

"Well, I guess I can be of assistance, by chance I heard that your name is Louise, but the rest of your name I could not catch," the girl said.

Louise got a dark red blush and said, "How dare yo- I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, from the noble house of the Valliere's, how could you a simple commoner, not know of me."

"Well, I believe that the first reason is that I m not from this world," I say to the girl.

"What, what do you mean," she replied back.

"The first is that where I am from, the sky is pretty much completely covered in clouds and is snowing year round, with no end in sight," I said.

"Eternal snow, you must be kidding, anyway I have told you my name, now tell me yours," she said.

I had thought long and hard about that, my original name was Juda Tarrel, and I had an American-Japanese ancestry, and when I was younger my mother said that if I had come out a girl, she said she had a great name for me, and that name was -….

"Sakuya, my name is Sakuya Tarrel, Mistress Valliere," I said.

"Okay Sakuya, I am going to bed now, and your bed is there," Louise said as she pointed at the bed of hay, "and I will have no complaints from yo-."

I had already fallen asleep on the hay by the time she was finished talking, dead asleep and snoring lightly.

* * *

><p>Louise's eye was twitching, her familiar no asleep completely.<p>

"_This stupid familiar, to fall asleep on her master like that, why I'll," _then Louise noticed her familiars face.

Beneath the eyes of her familiar, the skin was on the verge of being black, a sign of great exhaustion.

Louise saw the girl was now in heavy sleep, not even looking like she would get up anytime soon.

Louise finally decided to go to sleep as well and soon she got her clothes off, and got her sleepwear on and soon fell asleep, and dreamed.

Dreams …

* * *

><p><em>Louise felt a shudder, then another, then she heard a whine and a distant sound like thunder.<em>

_Then one massive shudder jolted her awake and she looked around._

_She was in a sort of cavern on a small bed, and she found herself wearing a sort of uniform similar to what her familiar was wearing before the transformation._

"_Tarrel," a voice said, and she turned to see a large, well-built man standing by the door in a uniform of the same type, then he said, "get your ass in gear, we've got Chimera coming in from all directions and need all the help we can get, get to the armory for your weapons."_

_Then Louise felt herself nod and then looked at a mirror, and saw herself, though a bit taller and with shorter hair, and realized that she had been changed, and she realized she was reliving her familiars memory, as herself._

_Then she felt herself put on some rugged boots and soon ran out of the room._

_She saw it all, it was an entire underground community, with countless room having been dug out of the walls, crevices, and also into the floors, where ladders were, strange glass spheres that glowed with a warm light all suspended by a sort of long metal wire, and many people, men, women and even young children went to and fro, all going about their business, and she then reached a large room._

_There was an intense boom and she cringed a bit from an explosion that erupted in the middle of a large expanse, and then looked to see the rows of people, some in uniforms, others in what looked like regular commoner drabs, though made for the purpose of keeping out the cold, and she saw them with similar strange rifle-like weapons that she saw on her familiar._

_She saw as the squeezed a small ring like area where she saw sort of metal pulling device, and then she shuddered as when they pulled, the end of the rifles erupted into a continuous stream of fire._

_She had always thought that rifles in her world were a rather useless weapon, for while they could kill at a distance, the worth of magic was far greater as it can be used much more and had far more destructive potential, but those thoughts slowly faded as she saw the weapons fire continuous amounts of bullets into what she saw as target dummies, watching with fascinated horror as the bullets tore into the target, ripping the dummy to shreds in an instant, and all of the dummies had a sort of monster like face drawn onto them, the power of the weapons was fascinating._

"_Hey Tarrel, over here"_

_Louise turned to see a man standing behind what looked like a thick glass window, and behind him were multiple types of weapons, large and small of many varieties, some of which looked very strange and unknown to her._

"_Guess what, I finally got the Bullseye fixed, damn Chimeran tech, always difficult to work with, anyway here, give it a try," he said as he laid a strange, and very intricate looking metal rifle in front of her._

_She picked it and saw the side and understood the language, and it said 'BULL'S-EYE Mk. III and Louise walked over to a low wall, and then put the butt of the strange weapon on her shoulder, lined up the target and squeezed the trigger._

_Instead of the metal bullets fired from the other weapons, countless spheres of red light shot out, and blasted the target into a burnt and unrecognizable pile, then several other targets came up, and she blasted them the same way, the sheer power of the weapon awe inspiring._

_Then a target appeared and the man said to use the weapons 'Alt' fire, and then Louise felt her arm move along the Bull's-eye and hit a button near the bottom of the gun, then a line of energy was connected to the target, the line starting from beneath the barrel of the gun and ending at the target, and the she turned the weapon completely away from the target, the line curving as she turned, and then she fired, the spheres following the line all the way to the target, striking it until it fell apart, and the thing fell apart._

"_Allright, now let's see your skills with the Magnum," and he gave Louise a pistol type gun from the rack, and Louise then aimed at the head of a dummy, and fired, the round was a regular yet large bullet, but it was glowing, the bullet was glowing, and when Louise fired the other bullets, she found they glowed as well, and the dummy had eight glowing bullets inside of its body._

"_Try the 'Alt' button, and watch the fireworks," the weapons maintainer said._

_Louise saw a button on the gun, and then she pressed the said button._

_The lights from the bullets flashed very briefly, and then the dummy …_

…_. EXPLODED!_

_Louise felt a shudder go straight her at the power the weapon had, and then she was called by a person in a uniform, and told her that they were going out to check a Chimeran patrol that was going to come through the town._

_Louise entered a tunnel, ran down the whole thin, following the person in front of her, carrying a more sleek and streamlined version of the rifles she saw the others carrying, except the weapon didn't have the larger gun barrel beneath it._

_They finally got to the top, and then moved to a window, and Louise looked at the site._

_Then and there, she realized why, why her familiar did not speak more about where she was from._

_She saw through the window of the decrepit and aging building, what is, or was, a town, buildings that looked like they were home to many small businesses and services, places that appeared to have once been eateries that served the hungry masses, buildings that looked like they served as homes for common families, and streets of grey going to and fro, where it appeared strange, metal, self-powered carriages called 'car's would go to and fro, taking people where they needed to go, and she also saw what would amount to a play area for young children, almost seeing in her familiars memories the happy faces of children as the frolicked and played and had fun, while their parents would watch as their children enjoyed their gentle lives, growing up in happiness and safety for years to come._

_Now, no more …_

_Louise now gazed upon the crumbling and decaying ruins of the once nice town, many buildings were either starting to fall apart or were already crumbling, many bore the scars of battle, with many buildings looking like they had been practically blown apart, were completely destroyed, or were collapsed into the craters they now were, the streets were no either cracked from the weeds sprouting through the cracks, or were completely torn open from what appeared to be an intense battle, the cars were now only burnt out husks, many now laying completely in pieces everywhere, and the play area, was now rusted over and in many stages of complete decay._

_The sky itself, Louise could only see a dark grey, with some openings that only revealed a lighter grey color, making it a true scene of dreariness and sadness._

"_Everyone get down, their coming," said one of the people in the building._

_Louise was soon below the windowsill, and was looking over the edge of the frame._

_Then she heard the marching of multiple individuals, and also something big was with them as well._

_She stayed, looking over, and then saw one of them come into view._

_Her blood turned to pure ice as she saw it, the monster._

_It was a bipedal creature, with large jagged teeth in its very large mouth, skin that looked pale to the point that it should be on a corpse, and it had strange devices on its back as well, similar to her familiar, though nowhere near as elegant, being more block-like in structure, had some armor on it and wore dark black long pants off a rugged make, as well as boots to match it, and its eyes, its four eyes glowed a piercing gold as the creature watched, and Louise saw its weapon, and immediately looked from the weapon the creature carried to her own._

_They were the exact same._

_Then the creature moved off and others of the same type followed behind, then Louise saw what was making the large rumbling steps._

_A large, four legged, insect-like, metal creature that appeared to be some type of very terrifying golem walked by, the large head darting to and fro, looking for an enemy to kill._

_Then it stopped, and Louise's heart was thumping so heard she herself could not believe she wasn't having a heart attack._

_Then she saw a metal, box-like structure come up on one side of the metal spider, and then from the metal box, four strange rods burning with fire lanced out at a building across the way, and when they hit …_

… _the whole building was blown to pieces in an instant, the blast turning a two story building of bricks and mortar into a small heap of dust, ash and debris in an instant._

_Louise saw this, saw the world her familiar came from; her familiar had to live in this world, in a world where her familiar had to hide from these creatures, these monsters, these …._

CHIMERA

_Louise's mind went to black, and she went into an actual sleep, having seen her familiar world, a world no controlled by monsters, monsters using powerful weapons of types beyond anything she could ever imagine._

_She had always thought her life was worse, that being unable to do magic, and bringing dishonor to her family made her more miserable than anyone alive._

_What she saw in her dreams of her familiar silenced those thoughts, and the words of the powerful creature now started to make sense to her._

_Tomorrow, she would ask her familiar about her home more, about what her home was really like, but mostly, she would as about 'them', she would ask …_

… _about the Chimera._


	2. Chapter 2

Switching point of view.

Also I will attempt to add more things in to make the story much more interesting.

Chapter 1: Day of Void, First Contact

Sakuya woke first, and looked around, but then remembered what had happened the other day, though she was still heavy with sleep.

She got up, and saw as it was almost dawn.

She then remembered something in her pack, and after shuffling through it, she found it.

It was a camera.

She got her uniform on easily, and get to the top of the castle, and then she took pictures of the rising sun, seeing a beautiful sky, in complete and absolute contrast to her former home.

Then, she realize what she had to do now, and she found her window from where she was on the roof, she grabbed the ledge and pulled herself in, stomping on the floor, and causing my young master (mistress?) to awaken.

* * *

><p>Louise got up, and stretched a bit, then saw her familiar, now in her clothes without the cloak, leaving the strange metal rods on her back in full view.<p>

Then she saw as her familiar, the girl known as Sakuya Tarell, walked to the drawer, and then very quickly got together Louise's skirt, shirt, panties, stockings, and cloak.

"I believe these are the articles of clothing you will need to wear master, or is it mistress," her familiar asked.

"It's mistress, and dress me familiar," she said as she stood up and slowly prepared to take of her nightgown.

* * *

><p>Sakuya's mind …<p>

'She wants me to WHAT, oh crap I used to be a guy, but wait a minute, now I'm not, and her body is right now very childish, and I doubt there is really much to look at, except for her lo-, WHAT THE HELL DID I ALMOST THINK, god how I – Oh wait a second," Sakuya then remembered that she had a thermal setting for her eyes and set them to thermal vision.

Even when Louise's gown came off, the only thing Sakuya saw through her eyes was the infrared outline of Louise's body, and nothing else.

'Well, this will work I guess, and I guess the first thing to go on is the panties,' steeling herself (yes it is now herself) she found the outline of the panties on the bed, got them and soon proceeded to dress Louise.

* * *

><p>Louise looked as Sakuya dressed her, doing it quickly and efficiently, but then as she worked, Louise felt Sakuya's touch.<p>

She felt that her familiar felt a lot warmer than one should be, and felt the rich heat of her familiar on her skin as she put on Louise's uniform.

'She's very warm,' Louise thought in her mind, but then felt herself twitch at the thought, 'what did I just think.'

Then she saw her familiars eyes, as she put on Louise's shirt after putting on her socks, it looked like some sort of film was in her eyes, making them look darker than they were supposed to be, and she could almost see hues of orange, red, blue, violet and other colors, in certain patterns in her eyes.

She wondered what that was, but as Sakuya got her skirt on, she decided to drop the idea, and as her cloak came on, she decided not to say and then told her familiar that aside from only a single class that would take place and they could get used to knowing each other since it was after the familiar summoning.

Then she saw Sakuya holding something.

"Familiar, what are those," she asked.

"Pictures," said Sakuya.

"Pick-chores?"

"No, a picture is what would be a sort of painting, except it use an intricate process of light filtering through ink in the originally black picture paper to create a realistic painting of whatever is photographed, and this is used for the purpose of making pictures," Sakuya said as she held up a camera.

"What is it," Lousie asked, confused.

"This is what is known as a camera, its purpose is primarily to take pictures, and since I can't really explain the process, showing you the process is a much better idea," Sakuya finished.

Then she held up the machine, clicked a button and Louise was hit with a flash of bright, white light, but it faded quickly and then she heard a whirring sound, and then she saw as a picture came out.

"Here you go," Sakuya said, handing Louise the picture.

Louise looked at the strange paper, seeing it was still black, and then she saw as the black slowly faded away, until finally it revealed the life-like portrait of her standing in the room.

"Think of this device as an instant paint-gadget, where it makes an instant portrait of whatever it is pointed at," Sakuya finished.

"Okay, I'll accept that answer," then Louise noticed a large book in the pack, then asked what it was.

"Nothing, nothing that should ever be of concern to you, and isn't the class about to start," Sakuya finished.

Louise decided to drop the topic for now, and then saw that Sakuya had gone and grabbed her four weapons, the two small guns on her behind on special holsters, then she saw the large pistol which she then remembered was the magnum, then the large rifle from her dream as well, and finally, she remembered the strange weapon, the 'Bullseye'.

Louise was about to ask, when her familiar opened the door and held it for Louise, saying, shall we go.

Louise decided to do so, and they left.

* * *

><p>They were in class, and as Louise took notes, Sakuya looked at the process being done, and saw that the teacher turned simple stones into brass, though a rather busty redhead, who appeared to only crave attention, had blurted out wondering if it was gold.<p>

Then the teacher called Louise.

The class immediately told her to not bring Louise up, but the Louise, now a bit mad said she would go up.

Louise walked up, and prepared to do the same technique as the teacher, that is when my sense of danger quickly kicked in.

I could feel that something bad would happen, and that people would get hurt, so I was prepared to tell Louise to stop, when suddenly the cooling rods on my back flashed and then I felt the runes on my hand become forcibly active.

Louise was cast the spell, she saw as the rocks glowed a rainbow color, which kept getting brighter.

Then she felt her vision horribly warp, and then saw her familiar, and the second their eyes met, a surge of thought happened and she saw in her mind patterns that appeared infinite and unending, and saw her power as it tried to flow through the infinite stream of lines, but was to unguided, to unfocused to do so.

However, she felt her familiars calm mind, and found her familiars thinking ability, and then she found out of strange numbers, letters and symbols, all forming in her brain, and she soon guided her power by these strange symbols and numbers, and soon the power spread completely, growing through this pattern, until it finally fully filled the pattern.

Then a surge light happened, and a blade like form appeared, and then one more surge of light and …..

* * *

><p>In the main Academy office was the head of the school Osmond.<p>

After he once again did what would easily count as sexual harassment to his assistant, Miss. Longueville, he was receiving another punishing beating from her when ….

"BOOOOMMMM""SLLLLAAAASSSSSHHHH"

A tremendous explosion suddenly came up out of nowhere, and then there was a tremendous slashing sound, and both Osman and Longueville looked to see that not only had a classroom been blown up, but now a large trench came from the classroom, leading out of the Academy.

They could easily guess who caused the blast, but not the slash.

* * *

><p>Louise stood in the middle of the blown out classroom, the whole room smoking from the blast, and most of not everybody was knocked out.<p>

Sakuya however was not and joined Louise at the desk, then she looked at the remains of the table ….

…. Something was there.

The smoke cleared up a bit, and showed what was on there.

It was a large and strangely blade shaped metal of some kind that seemed to have the shine and color of obsidian, but then Sakuya held it, and from it came what sounded like a sort of tone, and they both simply took the metal, and left before everyone else got up.

* * *

><p>Sakuya now had her pack on; in it she had put the strange metal.<p>

"So Sakuya, today is where familiar basically build companionship with their familiars, so that they can work far better together," Louise said in her knowing manner to Sakuya.

"Hm, I see, that way in the future, both can work better together in what obstacles were to come, and it looks like there are a very varied amount, I even see animals that would usually be trying to kill each other in the mix, is the familiar contract the reason why they aren't at each other's throats," Sakuya asked in interest.

"Of course it is," said a voice from behind us.

They both jumped back a bit, only to find a that it was the person known as Kirche, who Louise had a bit of a grievance against apparently, but then I saw a very big lizard with a flame at the tip of its tail, and it also breathed fire a bit, and I could guess that it was the girls familiar.

"I see you have taken an interest in flame here familiar," Kirche said as she petted the lizard on its head.

"Well, where I come from, we don't really have a lot of very big lizards that generate flame, and I am guessing the familiar contract you have with it is the only reason this place hasn't been burned to the ground," Sakuya said, though with a slight edge of amusement.

Kirche simply said, "but of course, Flame here wouldn't do anything like that, now would you flame," said Kirche to her familiar, who let out a croak in acknowledgment.

Though Louise still chuckled a bit at the statement her familiar made, and then we continued on.

Sakuya walked among the tables of the familiars and nobles, when she saw a rather young maid with black hair and blue eyes and a very good figure serving food to the nobles.

"Hello there," Sakuya said to the girl, who is slightly startled and looks at her.

"Ah, you're the familiar that Miss Valliere summoned," said the maid.

"That would be me, the names Sakuya, Sakuya Tarell," Sakuya said to the maid.

"Siesta, my name is Siesta," says the maid, a rather kind look on her face.

"Greetings Miss siesta, you seem to be rather busy, serving food to these nobles and all," she told Siesta.

"Yes, I work here, so I have a lot to do each day, and the pay is good here," she says.

"I guess, well right now I will have to get going, I will try and talk to you later," said Sakuya as she walked away, though she flashed a grin, and Siesta noticed that at that moment, Sakuya looked a bit … cute.

Siesta immediately shook her head as Sakuya left, trying to shake the thoughts.

Then Sakuya noticed that there was a blonde haired guy nearby, and decided to listen to what the fop said.

"Montmorency, I can assure you that those rumors are simply exaggerations," the fop said to a girl with blonde drill hair, and who was apparently named Montmorency.

"Then tell me Guiche, why is it that I heard it from quite a number of the students here that you have been going out with not just that first year girl, but with others as well," Montmorency said to the fop, who I now was named Guiche.

"I can promise you that there is no such thing happening, I only have eyes for you and only you, my sweet Montmorency," he said, using his good looks, and the girl being dumb enough to go for the act.

I don't know if it was because of my recent change or because when I was still a man, I had proper respect for women, which was hammered into me at a young age, and confirmed from seeing my female fighters from my original world during our battles against the Chimera, all of whom took down large numbers of chimera, though many of them were no longer alive to tell of their heroics, but he truly and completely disgusted me.

Sakuya then noticed a girl in a brown robe, who was holding a basket and appeared to be looking for someone, so Sakuya decided to go and ask her what she was looking for.

"Excuse me," Sakuya asked the girl, "I noticed that you were looking for someone, could I be of any help."

"Yes, I am looking for Guiche, he said that he wanted to try my Soufflé, so I made some for him," the girl said, a smile growing big on her face, "do you know where he is."

Sakuya's 'cheating playboy' senses were now fully awake, the guy was going behind his girlfriends back to see this girl, then it hit her …

…. he could be seeing other girls.

'_He is going to be getting a very violent and painful lesson.'_

"He is over there," Sakuya say's to the girl, pointing Guiche out.

The girl looked, then got a big smile on her face, and then called out to the fop, and he saw her coming.

"K-Katie"

"Guiche, I came with some of the soufflé I said I would make," the girl, apparently named Katie said.

Yep, he is going to get it.

Sakuya only looked on, her face now with a chesire grin as the blonde haired girl with drill hair now began to yell accusations at the boy, and in the span of mere moments, the situation went downhill for him, and they both slapped him, two red handprints now on his face, and he himself was on the ground on his butt.

Then everyone proceeded to laugh at the fool, who now sat on his rump, utterly humiliated.

Sakuya was ready to walk away, and then from behind her, she hears the fop.

"Hey, familiar," the fop said, causing sakuya to glance back at him, "your thoughtlessness has broken the hearts of two young maidens, and for that you must take responsibility."

Sakuya now stares at the fool, who now wants to push his own guilt onto her (that will take some getting used to), so he can try and look good again, which did not sit well with Sakuya.

"Kid, you are the one who decided to go behind both of their backs, and now you ended up suffering the consequence of your actions, and right now you want to shift the blame to me, but I am afraid that you picked the wrong person to put blame on," Sakuya said, her hand gripping one of the Reaper machine pistols, and she was ready to use it at any time.

"You don't even know what you've gotten yourself into commoner, I will make you know fear," Guiche said, expecting a reaction, but that did not happen.

"I am afraid that you are more than late on that, for I have seen things that truly should be feared, I have witnessed monsters that destroy all that they see with little to no effort, I have witnessed weapons greater than anything this land could even dream of creating cause destruction of a scale greater than anything anyone should ever dare see, in short, I know what to fear, and compared to the things I fear, you are nothing but trash compared to it, but since you want so badly to be shown your own folly, I suggest a fight," Sakuya said, a frown now on her face and her eyes with a deep glare, staring straight at Guiche, who was now looking unsure of himself, but he did not back down.

"Then it will be a duel, Vestri Court in ten minutes, don't be late commoner," said Guiche who stormed off.

Sakuya soon turned away, and made her way back to Louise's room, though noticed Siesta was visibly shocked, and wondered why.

* * *

><p>"Familiar," came a shout," and Sakuya turned to see Louise run to her, "what happened, I heard that you were going to have a duel against Guiche."<p>

"Yes, yes I am," Sakuya said, holding up the Reaper pistols as she walked, looking them over, "I decided that the idiot needed a little … reality check."

"You idiot, there is no way a commoner can win against a noble, you'll be killed," Louise yelled, but Sakuya silenced her with a glare.

"Louise, I have faced things you will wish to your god and any other gods out there, not to ever face, and I survived being nearly killed, blown up, torn to pieces and more near-death things than you will ever know, this battle will be a farce," with that Sakuya turned and went to Louise's room.

"Where are you going anyway, the duel is in Vestri Court," Louise said to Sakuya.

"I'm going to get my weapons, and then," Sakuya then had a rather intimidating grin on her face, "let's just say that it will be a rather, interesting fight.

* * *

><p>Earth …<p>

The portal that brought Sakuya to Helkagenia, by its very nature, should have vanished immediately after Sakuya was summoned ….

…. Only it didn't.

The portal still remained, though now there were lines of a dark blue light flowing through the portal, preventing it from disappearing.

Not only that, but the meteor shower was entering the atmosphere, the rocks from space, falling together to the planet's surface.

However, one rock in particular, far smaller than the others, had a strange glow to it, coming from a small device within the rock itself, and its path took it straight to the portal.

In the air not far from the portal, a Chimeran transport shuttle was going full speed, though it would obviously not be able to outrun the meteor shower, but its flight path is taking it in the direction of a certain portal.

* * *

><p>Vestri Court ….<p>

"I am surprised that you showed yourself commoner, and didn't run away," said the idiot fop Guiche to Sakuya, who left her pack by the wall and had her weapons at the ready, hear hand now holding the HE Magnum.

"I will give you one last chance to apologize, I suggest you take it before I change my mind," said Guiche.

"Do what he says, it isn't worth it Sakuya, just apologize to him, and that's it," said Louise, who still doubted what Sakuya said.

"Of course, she will not be alone in that Louise," said Guiche again in a haughty tone.

"Huh," Louise looked at Gouiche while Sakuya raised an eyebrow.

"As her master, you also have to apologize as well," the fop said, now on thin ice, "all you have to do," and he looked like he was savoring what he was saying, while Sakuya was close to snapping, the next words would seal it all:

"Get on your knees and say, I Louise the Zero, offer my full apologies to the great and proud Guiche Gramo-?-!"

BAM!

A bullet traveling at supersonic speeds clips Guiche's hair, causing a portion of it to fall away, and every noble watching sees Sakuya with her Magnum aimed straight at Guiche's head.

"One more word against either me or my mistress, and the next one goes through your brain, now start the damn duel already you useless fop," Sakuya say's to him, now visibly mad, and her weapon aimed at his head.

"You've just made a big mistake commoner, now suffer for it," and with that the duel began.

Guiche then summoned up his golem, the bronze valkyrie.

"This Valkyrie will be your opponent, let's see how long you last, plebian," Guiche said as the golem prepared to charge.

Sakuya did only one thing:

Smirk

Then the golem, guided by its masters will, charged at Sakuya and its fist was outstretched, ready to hit Sakuya, and it would have probably succeeded had Sakuya been only human, but now however.

Sakuya easily dodged to the side, and then with great power in her fists, fueled by the unknown power that was within the cooling units on her back as well as her Chimeran physiology, she gripped the things arm and wrenched it off in one strong pull.

Then it tried to hit with its other hand, and this time it got Sakuya in the face, but instead of her going down, she then grabbed the other arm and threw the golem over her shoulder and onto the ground.

Then everyone saw that the spot that the Valkyrie had punched was starting to rapidly heal, until; finally the spot that was hit was healed completely.

Guiche did not take this well, and the summoned three more Valkyrie and these attacked immediately all of them using swords.

However, as they were ready to skewer Sakuya and Louise and Siesta feared the worse as they watched, Sakuya pulled the Carbine up, and then after getting a good aim, squeezed the trigger.

The Carbine cut loose with its special high powered ammunition and the rounds tore right into the Valkyries, blasting apart the flimsy armor and easily destroying them, the Carbine's ammo being high powered, Armor Piercing (AP) rounds, made to tear into even armored Chimera, and tore the golems apart.

The golems were in pieces on the ground, completely destroyed.

Everyone was in shock, as they saw a weapon at work that none of them knew about, and it had done a very quick job of getting rid of the golems, Guiche himself was no shaking, realizing how easily the fight would be decided, how the woman needed to only aim the weapon at him and he would be dead.

The Sakuya smirked and said:

"My turn"

* * *

><p>"It appears that today will be quite pleasant won't it Miss Longueville," said Osmond to his Secretary.<p>

"Yes, it is Old Osmand," said Longueville as she was looking over some things, expecting there to be no disturbances for the day.

That was sadly not the case that day.

The door was almost literally thrown open as Professor Jean Colbert came in.

"Osmond, I need to speak to you about something," said Professor Colbert.

"Huh, what happened Professor Colbert," said Osmond.

"This is what," Colbert said, holding a book that he had, and it showed a specific rune.

Osmond's eyes became wide at this, "Miss Longueville, could you excuse us for a bit."

Logueville soon left, leaving the two alone.

"Osmond, these runes were the ones I saw on Louise's familiar, the runes of the Gandalfr you know what this means," said Colbert.

"Easy Jean, such a discovery should not be taken lightly, did the one summoned have any magic," said Osmond.

"That's the thing that got me the most, when I tried to do a complete detect magic sweep, the detect magic simply faded away before I could do a proper detection, so I do not know," said Jean.

"Hmm, the re-appearance of the Gandalfr after so long, we must keep this a secret Jean, who knows what the fools at the royal palace would say if they found this out," Osmond said, finishing any further discussion on the matter.

"I under-'BOOM', wh-wh-WHAT THE?"

Suddenly the office shook from a sudden explosion, and several items fell to the ground, and then Longueville entered.

"Osmand, there is a duel going on in Vestri field, it appears that the Noble, Guiche Gramont is in a fight with Miss Vallieres familiar, and the familiar appears to be using strange and archaic weaponry to fight, 'KABOOM', and I believe that was another shot from her weapon right at that moment," Longueville said as she cringed from the next explosion, and Osmond summoned up his Scrying circle, and saw the fight.

* * *

><p>Sakuya held the Carbine from beneath the barrel, the grenade launcher was smoking from firing its second round, and the ground had two craters and impact points from the carbine, all of it from the Carbine alone.<p>

Guiche was now terrified, a commoner with undeniable strength, amazing healing, and wielding weapons of such power was now against him, and he was right now close to losing control of his bladder.

All around the others were cringing, many of them had gone away from the dueling area to find cover so as not be caught in the carnage, Kirche was now quite scared, and Tabitha now had her eyes on the fight.

Louise herself, who was holding Sakuya's pack, was trembling at the raw power of her familiar and the weapons, her familiar was strong

"So Guiche, do you still want to continue this farce, or shall I end it with your death," Sakuya said, anger in her voice, and a rather terrifying smile.

Guiche for the most part, was not the most intelligent person, far from it in fact, and when mixed with his rather stupid sense of pride, he instead made twelve golems, and all of them were blasted when Sakuya used the Magnum to blow them apart with only five shots, as they were all in close proximity to one another.

Then just as Sakuya looked ready to put Guiche down for good, she then felt a very large chill; her senses were now starting to scream at her, telling her that something terrible was going to happen, she started to look everywhere, Guiche no confused and the others wondering what the heck was going …

… then Sakuya looked up.

The others saw as Sakuya stared up at the sky, and then pulled from her back the strange weapon, which Louise knew was the BULLSEYE energy rifle, and was starting to move back, and it was then that everyone else turned their eyes to the sky, Louise included.

The eyes of everyone were filled with terror and confusion, even Tabitha's eyes widened in shock.

There was now a small green portal in the sky, and in the portal, lines of light blue (almost white) were running through the portal, slowly overtaking the green, and there were cracks starting to form, running from the edges of the portal and going to some points in the sky, as though the sky was glass and it was breaking, and the portal was expanding and becoming more and more distorted.

Everyone was now cowering and worried; all of them wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p>Earth …<p>

The portal on the other side was almost totally corrupted, the unknown blue energies had almost completely overwhelmed the green energy, and the portal was starting to shudder and vibrate from the sudden influx of the power that was entering and taking over, but the portal was holing, all of the green was now at the center and it held as it was, it would not falter, and nothing would defeat it.

Then, the first of several meteorites, smaller than the others, and glowing a strange dark silver color, struck the very center of the portal.

The green faded in an instant, the portal now became completely overwhelmed by the blue energy.

Then the portal expanded in an instant, becoming at least a mile in diameter, and it was uneven as it appeared to be mostly large tears that formed the rough shape of a circle, but now on the opposite end, the scene of a castle that was constructed to resemble a pentagram from the air had formed.

Then the meteorites and the Chimeran transport ship, passed through the tear …

… and into another world.

* * *

><p>Instantly the portal over the Academy tore open, now no longer was there any green, but instead through the tear the portal had become, what was seen brought fear and terror to those who saw it.<p>

Through the tear, was seen a blood red sky, as well as large amounts of clouds covering the sky, and then from the center of the tear, a light streaked down, coming down at incredible speeds STRAIGHT AT THEM!

Immediately every student ran for it, Louise herself tried to get away as the light came down, but she ended up being knocked over by several of her panicking classmates, and she realized that the streak of light was going at her.

Louise saw the light get closer, glowing with intense energy ready to smash into her and destroy her completely, leaving only a crater where she had been, and she took stock of her whole life in that moment, and she remembered the pain, the failure, the trying without any result, she believed that this was it for her, that she would die as a failure.

Then she was picked up in an instant, and she felt a sense of protection and strength, and then the light slammed into the ground, the intense noise, and the shockwave mixed with the dust and debris the impact threw everywhere caused her to cover her ears and close her eyes instinctively.

Then the blast was over, and Louise opened her eyes, but had a ringing in her ears, and she opened her eyes to see her silver haired savior.

"Are you alright Louise," Sakuya asked Louise as she held her in a position that would be called the princess carry by many, and Louise seeing as the light reflected off of Sakuya's hair and skin causing both to give of a shine, and being in the position she was in, started to blush at it all, especially when the thoughts of a knight in shining armor entered her head.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," said Louise, trying to hide the terror from the near death experience, though it helped cover the tone of embarrassment she had from her last mental image.

Then from the crater, a light started to shine, very brightly.

Sakuya soon put Louise down, helping her to stand, and they turned to see that an object was rising from the crater, and then both Louise and Sakuya went through the dust and smoke, finding that the crater was not burning hot, instead the crater impact point had ice at certain points, contradictory to the results of a normal meteorite impact.

Then they saw it, they saw what had made the impact, and it was not a rock, nor was it ANY sort of galactic debris.

It was a gauntlet, with a shield attached to it, the thing was made of a shining silver metal, yet it was clearly not silver, but a more complex metal, one that Louise knew for a fact that even Square-class mages could never duplicate even in their wildest dreams.

Then Sakuya reached for the metal with her right hand, and all of a sudden it then floated up and then maneuvered in the air before it finally latched onto Sakuya's wrist, the device fit almost perfectly, and then the shield shrunk down, until it shrunk to a more manageable size.

Louise saw it happen, but then her mind suddenly screamed at her to duck, and she did, just as a large blade shaped piece of metal with some tatters of fabric came from the smoke surrounbding them, and they saw that it was the metal Louise had made in class, but then when the round end mede contact with the strange gauntlet, it then glowed with such a brightness that Louise, Sakuya and those who saw the light had to turn away.

The blade shifted, becoming more refined, the excess metal merged with the blade, condensing itself until, in one more pulse of light, it took the form of a sword, a very elegant and refined blade, more so than any blade Louise had seen, the craftsmanship enough to put the blades made by high level earth-mages to shame, as it took a solid design, a shining black color which was rare for any blade, both sides ultra sharp, the blade itself was thin, but even with it not moving, it looked like it was cutting the air itself with its sharpness.

Sakuya herself was in awe, having seen very few swords that had the make of the one she had, and many of the people who made them put their blood, sweat, tears and even their lives into making the blades, and she had one that was attached to the gauntlet on her arm.

"Hey, what i-, oh FOUNDER, INCOMING," a person screamed, and then the smoke was blown away, and Sakuya and Louise looked skyward, and looked in stark terror as meteorites reigned down from the tear, and Sakuya scooped up Louise and ran as fast as she could, while the flaming rocks smashed into the Academy.

Louise tried to keep out the noise, covering ears and closing her eyes, hoping to will the destruction away, but in the end she could still hear the intense impacts of the meteorites, the sounds of the impacts, the falling of the bricks and mortar from the impacts, but mostly she heard the screams of the dying, all from the crowd that had been there originally to watch the duel.

Then it was over, and the impacts ceased, and Louise finally opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>Vestri field was a ruin now, the impacts had cratered the whole field completely, and all around were the students, and by some miracle, many of them appeared to be all right, though only in the still alive sense.<p>

Several of the students had deep injuries, gashes in their skin, scorched areas from the impact, and were dirty and badly injured all around, and shockingly it appeared that there were no fatalities, though many of the students would need to see a healer.

The Academy got it worse, though mostly the area near Vestri court, with a large portion of the wall completely destroyed, and the tower on the left had collapsed, leading to five deaths when some students who were in the building were killed by falling debris.

In Vestri court, many were getting back on their feet, shocked into silence at what had just happened, many were trying to figure out what had just occurred and why, and Sakuya was with Louise at the moment, helping her Mistress shake off what had happened.

Then Sakuya saw something, and she turned pale, very, very pale, and Louise followed her sight, and saw something that was not a rock jammed into one of the walls, it was made of metal, it was very large, and had a refined design, but it looked different, inhuman, alien, the whole thing of a strange unnatural design.

"Hey, whats that," a random student said as he saw the strange thing ….

… it would be the last thing he saw.

A bolt of red energy lanced out and it blasted the boys head clear off of his body, and the now headless body collapsed dead on the floor.

A girl screamed, only to be cut down as well as red energy bolts ripped through her like a burning hot knife through wet tissue, her body torn to pieces.

Then the smoke cleared, and immediately the students felt overwhelming horror tear through them as they saw what it was that killed the two students.

Horrid pale skin, mouths large in size and filled with large and sharp teeth, four piercing golden eyes on all of them, some all wore dark black rugged pants and boots, had strange devices on their backs that glowed with a golden light, similar to their eyes, and they carried strange archaic weapons of some kind.

Then one of the creatures said something, a strange word that none of them understood, but Sakuya did, and through the contract, Louise could hear it, she heard what it said, and what it said horrified her to the depths of her soul, for it said only two words:

"**KILL THEM!"**

With a roar the creatures aimed their weapons, which Louise saw were all Bullseye energy rifles, and they opened fire.

* * *

><p>In an instant, Vestri court went from a nice plot of land in the academy, to a scarred battlefield, the creatures opened fire on everyone in sight, their energy weapons tore through the bodies of countless students in an instant, killing of large numbers with complete impunity.<p>

Sakuya immediately grabbed Louise and led her to a safe place, and they hid as several energy bolts hit a wall that had been behind them as they ran, leaving deep scorching holes.

"Louise stay here, I'll take care of this," Sakuya said, preparing to head out, the strange sword had somehow disappeared into the gauntlet earlier, a strange magic, and now Sakuya had her Bullseye rifle ready.

"Familiar what are you thinking, fighting those monsters, you'll get killed if you go out there," Louise argued.

"Louise, to you, this is probably a nightmare you wish gone, but for me, where I come from," Sakuya gripped the rifle, the runes on her hand blazed, and the glow from the strange devices on her back became greater, and she finished by saying, "this is another battle to fight, like every other day."

Then Sakuya rushed out, and Louise watched her go, as she rushed at the fifteen creatures that had emerged from the strange thing.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have to get out of here, I have to get to safety," <em>Siesta kept repeating to herself as she ran, only to be shoved down, she looked to see that it was a female noble, who then gave her a look of disgust, one of the more arrogant and pompous, and prepared to run into a nearby building …

… what came next was a definite act of Karma, as four energy bolts blasted through the girl, one getting her in the head, blowing much of her head open, and she fell onto the ground, very much dead.

Then Siesta looked up, and terror was on her face as one of the monsters was right in front of her looking straight at her, its large sharp teeth bared, and then she saw the barrel of its gun aim straight at her head.

Siesta closed her eyes, hoping that her death would at least be painless.

BAM

She felt a thick wetness splash on her face, but then she realized that she was not dead, and opened her eyes, finding that her face had blood on it, but not her blood, just as the creature fell backward onto the ground, now dead from a scorching hole in its head.

She turned and saw her savior, and saw the familiar silver hair and dark blue eyes of Sakuya, Louise's familiar, holding a rifle similar to the monsters, smoking from its shot.

"Siesta, are you okay," Sakuya said, while helping her up.

"U-uh, ye-yes, thank you," Siesta said.

"Get to a safe place, I will be busy ending this massacre," and with that Sakuya rushed forth, heading straight at the creatures, Siesta looking on, in her eyes, seeing a young knight rushing forward to save the day, and then she felt her heart beat faster, and felt some heat on her face.

She knew that she was blushing, but could only find cover at that moment, and ran from the field of battle.

* * *

><p>Guiche was afraid, he was terrified, he knew he was from a military family, he knew that his father was a general, and he knew running away would be a stain on his and his families honor.<p>

However, those thoughts vanished as the eviscerated body of a 1st year fell in front of him, the body blasted and scorched, and he turned and saw the monsters coming, then he felt as something heavy hit him, and sent him to the ground, his head impacting a stone pathway, and with that his consciousness faded.

* * *

><p>"Guiche, Guiche get up," Montmorency pushed a dead body off of Guiche, and tried to get him to wake up, but he was out cold.<p>

"Guiche-sama, please get up," the first year, Katie, rushed up, and kneeled down trying to get Guiche awake.

"You leave, Guiche's mine, your just a bother," Montmorency yelled, mad at the girl.

"No, I cant leave Guiche-sama in danger like this, I have to help," the girl exclaimed.

"Listen, you are a pest, a bother, Guiche is mine, he belongs to me, he is a skirt chaser, a playboy, and an idiot, but his eyes are for me alone, anyone else he flirts with is just another idiot who got roped in by his words an-," Montmorency then froze in shock, then felt horror wash over as she then started to consider what she said.

"_What did I just say, Guiche says those things to me, he flirts with me and calls me pretty and beautiful, but he also did the same things with this girl, we haven't even done anything truly romantic, or anything like that, but then, that would mean that he, that would me-, then he doesn't … he … h-he," _Montmorency felt as tears started to go down her face, suddenly realizing that Guiche may not truly love her at all.

Katie could only look at Montmorency as tears started to flow, unable to really say or move.

Then she saw one of the monsters come from behind a wall, and aimed its weapon, ready to fire, Katie could get away, she knew she could, but she saw Montmorency, she was still crying, tears streaming from her eyes, her cries were becoming greater, and Katie saw that barrel of the weapon glow brighter.

Katie acted on pure instinct.

"Montmorency!"

Montmorency looked and saw as Katie grabbed her and pushed her down, and Montmorency felt confusion rush through her, then she felt a rising anger, and felt it ready to push through.

Then a energy bolt slammed straight into Katies arm, it was a grazing shot, but it tore much of her skin and flesh out, leaving only a deep burned scar behind, and Katie screamed in sheer agony, and five more bolts passed through where they had both just been, three burned Katies hair, burning off several clumps.

Montmorency was now on the ground, shocked deep into silence, feeling Katie on her chest, hearing about the pain, how it burnt and hurt, and Montmorency looked and saw the injuries on Katies arm, seeing how the burned injury was not starting to bleed out, and seeing the intense pain evident on Katies face.

"_She saved me … this girl just saved me, I called her a pain, I let her know how much I hated her, and she pushed me out of the way of death, she saved me from dying, but …" _Montmorency then spoke to Katie.

"Why"

"Ow, h-huh. Wh-wha-what."

"Why did you save me."

"B-'uhh', b-because …"

"Hm"

"Because I-I-I, cou-couldn't t-t-take the thought of you dying, I didn't want you to die, I don't know anything else, I just didn't want you to die, I just simply don't know anything else, Montmorency-sama," Katie said, no looking at Montmorency, the pain still great on her face.

In that moment, Montmorency felt a strange emotion got through her head, she tried to come up with a reply, to try and regain her haughty composure, but she could not, she just could not.

Then she looked to see the monster had its back to them, firing its weapon at more students, killing them in large numbers.

Montmorency felt anger go through her once again, but not to Katie, nor to Guiche.

All her anger, and her rage was now pointed at the monster, the one that was killing the students, the one that tried to kill her, but mostly …

… the one that harmed Katie.

She chanted below her breath, holding her wand in her left hand, while using her right hand to hold onto Katie, who was gripping onto Montmorency, and looked to see that the monster was now turning around.

Then Montmorency finished her spell.

"Water Spear"

A spear of condensed water shot forth, and it rammed right into the left side of the monsters face, right in its eyes, and the creature roared in pain, and held its now bleeding face, then it lifted up its gun, now ignoring the intense pain on its face, and aimed at both Katie and Montmorency, ready to blast them both to kingdom come.

Montmorency then turned around, so that her back was now facing the creature, and leaving her between it and Katie.

"_Even if I die, at least she can live," _Montmorency thought, probably the most unselfish thing she had ever thought in her whole life, along with the most unselfish thing she had done in her whole life as well.

However …

'SLASH'

She heard the sound of a blade tear cleanly through flesh and bone, and she then turned and saw as the creatures upper body fell to the ground, its lower body standing for only a short while before it also fell down.

Montmorency looked to see who it was that saved them, and looked to see that it was Louise's familiar, a gauntlet with a strange shield and a shining black sword sticking out from it, the sword had blood on it from the slice, but the blood was sliding off easily.

Then she saw the slide back into the gauntlet, disappearing within, and then saw the girl pull out two strange and bulky looking pistol-like weapons, before she took off in a mad dash.

Montmorency could only stay where she was, still holding Katie in her arms, very protectively if one saw it.

* * *

><p>Sakuya had enough; it was time to put the Chimera down, for good.<p>

Anyone who got to cover, saw as Louise's familiar charged the monsters, rushing straight at them, all believing the familiar was mad.

The Chimera Hybrids saw Sakuya as she charged at them, and they turned to her, and they opened fire.

However, the energy bolts met only air, as Sakuya dodged with incredible speed, and then she used the Reaper pistols, and opened fire, the pistols unleashed a hail of concentrated fire, which tore into and killed five of the Hybrids outright.

Then two hybrids rushed out from the side, and fired at Sakuya, but she dodged quickly, and gunned both down.

"Nine down, six more to go"

Everyone watched as Sakuya fought against the monsters, and saw as she charged two others, and then saw one throw what looked like a spiked ball at Sakuya, then Sakuya ran the opposite way, and then the ball then shot out spikes all at once, the spike flying out straight at where they had been pointing.

Then Sakuya got the blade out from the gauntlet and cut four spikes that were heading at her, then charged at the monster that had thrown it, and before it could fire, she immediately cut off its arms in one slash, then reversed her swing and sliced off its head.

The other turned and fired at her, but Sakuya used the body of the other monster to block the shots, and then threw the dead creature at the other and the body caused the thing to lose its aim and balance, and was long enough for Sakuya to plunge her blade into its head, killing it instantly.

Then three shots hit Sakuya in the back, leaving three badly burnt marks and making several of the people watching cringe in terror, then they saw as her wounds suddenly healed at a rapid rate, and the burn fabric of her clothes repaired itself.

Sakuya turned to see the shooter charging, in its hand was a sharp and very serrated knife, but Sakuya simply blocked with her gauntlet blade, and then used the Reaper pistol to shoot its head off.

Then they saw six form come from the metal thing that had brought the monsters, and saw five monsters similar to the first ones, but had thinner limbs, and not as tall, but they were fast!

They charged at Sakuya at the speed of a running lion, easily closing the distance, but then they all broke off and started to run around her in a circle, they then pulled out pistols similar to the one Sakuya had been using, and opened fire, the energy bolts coming at Sakuya from in front, both sides, and behind at two angles, an all around attack.

Sakuya however, simply leapt up, and she leapt up high, at least seven meters into the air.

She then got out her Carbine, aimed at the things, and opened fire, the high powered rounds tore into the creatures, killing for and causing the other two to flee.

Then they saw the last on, and it was big, it looked like a bastardized version of an ogre mixed with the monsters, a terrifying monstrosity with fire coming from the strange metal devices on its back, and it wielded what looked like a large cannon.

It aimed the cannon and fired, and Sakuya dodged as the round hit the ground, causing a large explosion of flame, debris, shrapnel and pure concussive force, which sent Sakuya flying a good distance.

Sakuya recovered and then charged at the monster, which fired another round from its cannon, and Sakuya ducked beneath the shot as it flew over her head, and hit the wall of Alviss Dining Hall, blowing out a large portion of the wall, and the blast inadvertently killed three students who had been hiding within.

Sakuya then saw that she had no more shots for her grenade launcher, and she knew that if the battle continued, only more people would die.

Then the strange gauntlet glowed, and then in her right hand, she held a grenade for the launcher, with the same metal and everything.

Not one to question things in combat, she loaded the grenade into the Carbine, aimed at the creature as it leveled its cannon, and fired, the round flew straight at the Chimeran war beast, entering the barrel of its cannon, and it exploded within, setting of the ammunition in the gun, and the beast was swallowed by the blast.

It looked like it was over right then and there, Louise herself had walked out from her hiding spot, to see her familiar, and had been left shocked and speechless, seeing her familiar as she fought the monsters, at how she defeated them.

Sakuya turned to Louise and started to walk over, but then stopped, her eyes shooting wide open, and then she turned around and raised her arms to block …

… just as the large chimera charged forth from the flame, scorched and badly injured, and swung its fist at Sakuya, its large fist slamming into her and sending her flying straight into a wall.

Sakuya was hurting from the hit, but the pain slowly abated and she stood up, her sword out once again, and she saw as the monster charged, its fist flew forth, ready to smash Sakuya into the ground, but she ducked the blow, and slashed the monster in the stomach, and it screeched in pain from the strike, but its other fist came in at enough of an angle to hit Sakuya from the left, though she did try to block the blow, but was only partially successful.

The impact sent Sakuya into the ground, she felt that she had taken a severe hit and that she was bleeding from her arms along with a deep cut on her cheek from the hit.

However she got up, her healing was still working, her metabolism was doing its job, and once again she charged forth, the monster roared to the sky that still had the tear, and also charged, its fist ready to strike Sakuya down, and punched forth as she swung her blade, and its arm came off, the blade slicing the limb right off.

It roared in intense pain, but it shifted its weight, and its other arm came around, and this time, Sakuya could not block.

SMASH

The creatures fist slammed into Sakuya, mostly hitting her in the head and upper body, and then sent her flying right back, straight at Louise.

* * *

><p>"SAKUYA!"<p>

Sakuya landed in a crumpled heap next to Louise, and she rushed to Sakuya, and saw that her familiar was in the worst shape she had ever seen, countless bruises on her face, several tears in her clothes revealing large amounts of cut and injuries, and bruises that were already dark purple in color, along with many cuts in her body.

Then she saw Sakuya start to stand, and as Sakuya got a kneeling position, she suddenly doubled over and vomited, but it was not food that came out … it was blood.

Louise was horrified, her familiar was in such a horrible condition, and she could do nothing, nothing at all, only sit back and watch as her familiar protected her and others, ending up in such a horrible shape because of her.

Then she saw as one of the Chimera, the monster from the dream she had about her familiars past come from behind a building, raising its weapon up, aiming it straight at Sakuya, ready to end her life.

Louise then saw a Chimeran Bullseye lying right next to her, it former owner having been killed earlier by Sakuya.

She remembered her dream, the posture her familiar took, how she handled the weapon, and how it worked.

Louise snatched up the weapon from the ground, and from the memory of the dream, she aimed the weapon directly at the thing, but was afraid that she would miss, then she remembered the secondary feature of the weapon, and hit the trigger, and the link bolt came out and hit the Chimera, distracting it, and then she pulled the trigger.

She felt herself stumble a bit, but the rounds followed the line and struck the Chimera, and she kept the trigger squeezed until the monster finally died where it stood, and the line faded, as it died.

Louise realized what she had done, she knew what she had done, she had killed a monster, one of the creatures that had made her familiar's world a living hell.

Then she saw Sakuya was fully up, and her sword was pointed forward, "Louise," Sakuya said to Louise.

"Ye-Yes"

"Excellent shooting," and with that she charged at the monster, and it charged as well, its remaining fist clenched tight, and it charged forth, roaring in rage and prepared to smash Sakuya into the ground, and they both struck.

A powerful 'SLASH' was heard, and all who saw, Tabitha having lost her book, and dodged getting killed while leading her friend to safety, looked as the monster and the knight (as she saw Sakuya at that moment) deliver their final blow.

Sakuya then dropped to one knee, and everyone then felt despair as the though that the monster had won, Louise herself had her hands over her mouth in shock.

Then the device on the monsters back stopped flaming, sputtered flame once, then twice and then …

KABOOOOOMMMMM

The monsters body exploded to pieces, the explosion sending monster chunks, charred meat and blood every which way.

Then Sakuya got up, and her eyes turned to stare at the last four monsters, all of them standing around a strange hovering contraption that seemed to float under the power of a strange device beneath it.

She stepped forward only once …

…. and the last four monsters ran like hell out of a hole in the wall, running as fast as possible with the device close behind, and they ran across the large open field, not stopping for even a moment, and they ran into the forest and disappeared from sight.

The tear in the sky then started to shudder, everyone looked to the sky, and saw as the tear closed up, the clouded red sky was gone, the sky once again blue.

It was over, it was finally over, but there were no cheers, no applause.

The nobles in the school, had just seen the horror of death and killing, and had left them mentally scarred and with a trauma that would not go away for their whole life.

However, they did cheer, they cheered for the one who saved them, for Sakuya, who had turned to her mistress.

"See master, I told you I could handle it," Sakuya said with a wry smile, though it was on filled with obvious pain from her injurious.

Louise teared up a bit, and then said, "idiot, you had me worried sick for you, I was so scared, I thought you would die."

"Well master, I do have you to thank for my life once again," Sakuya said to Louise.

"H-huh," Louise was confused, along with the crowd that had gathered around, wondering what Sakuya was talking about.

"You shot the Chimera that was going to kill me, if you hadn't it would have ended my life, so I believe I owe you my gratitude once again, my Mistress," Sakuya said, a smile on her face now.

Louise felt her face become hot, and she felt feelings, feelings she was not sure about, but they felt good, they were nice, but she did not know the exact feelings, but she kept the feelings close.

Then Sakuya staggered and almost fell.

"O-ow, I am going to need medical attention and rest for a while, god those Chimera can punch, ouch," Sakuya almost fell over, but Louise helped to support Sakuya, then Sakuya felt support from her other side, and looked to see Siesta was helping.

"Where to Miss Valiere," Siesta asked Louise.

"My room," and Louise, aided by the maid, helped her familiar up to her room, while several of the teaching staff finally arrived, finding the destruction, the dead nobles, and finally were the dead bodies of the monsters.

In anorher area, a young girl with drill hair carried an injured girl on her back to a dorm.

* * *

><p>Longueville looked out at the carnage from the blasted office, having seen, while Osman and Colbert had managed to come to from being knocked out by the impact from the meteor.<p>

She had seen the monsters and the fight, saw how the monsters killed the students, cut them down with complete impunity.

She honestly did not like nobles, seeing the children as just another generation of corrupted fools who would abuse their power and would no nothing of pain, of what it was.

Now however, she said in her own mind, _"You all had it coming."_

However, in another part of her mind, she felt regret for what happened.

* * *

><p>Osman looked as the bodies were carried off, debris cleared away to get to bodies buried under debris.<p>

However, his eyes, and Colberts as well, were on the bodies of the monsters, the creatures that had ended the lives of over 136 students in one single attack, and the large craft they came in.

The students had told them of what had happened, and the weapons the creatures used, and Colbert and Osman looked through the monsters strange craft, finding several monsters dead, and found containers, and found that they carried weapons, all similar to the ones the creatures had used, but found that many of the weapons were gone, and from what they heard, the last of the creatures had more than likely taken the weapons with them.

"Professor Colbert, do you think that this is over," said Osman.

"Honestly Headmaster, no I don't," Colbert said solemnly:

"In fact, I think that this is only the beginning."

* * *

><p>Montmorency was deep in thought.<p>

She still thought hard about what she had said, as well as Guiche, did Guiche not truly love her, was his love nothing but a sham like he used for every other girl he flirted with.

Deep down, she burned with anger, but now she was more focused on something else.

She finished a potion and then walked over to her bed, on it was Katie, her badly injured arm bleeding from the energy bolt, though Montmorency had wrapped it in gauze, and Katie was now asleep, trying to sleep off the pain from the injury.

Montmorency added the last ingredient to her potion, she honestly wondered if she should use it for someone like her.

Then she heard Katie whimper, she saw her shift around, her hand gripping her arm, blood now becoming more evident on the bandage, the bleeding was starting to worsen.

She stopped stalling herself, and used the last of her most important ingredient, and she used the potion.

The injury glowed a bit as her healing potion took effect, and the bleeding ceased, and then Katie's expression went from pained to calm.

Montmorency was going to walk away for a bit, but she felt a hand clasp gently around her own, and she turned to see Katies hand grasping her own, holding her hand softly.

Montmorency could have easily broke the hold, it would have been easy, but instead she flossed her hand softly around Katie's and then placed her chair next to the bed, and waited for Katie to awaken.

Because in reality, she really didn't need to go anywhere at the moment.

Authors note

Whew, long chapter, lots of stuff, hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – Revelations & Retribution; Changing Pace

Sakuya slowly woke up, she hurt all over, she felt the cooling units on her back had flattened against the bed, so as to allow her to rest better, she realized that she was only in her undershirt, and found that she had been bandaged, and still felt the pain of her injuries, and then she remembered.

The duel …. The tear in the sky …. The strange gauntlet …

…. and them, the Chimera.

She looked to see that the gauntlet was now in its more compact form, looking like bracelet, a soft hum showed that there was energy running through it.

Then Sakuya noticed Louise next to the bed on a chair, her head resting on the bed, looking quite tired, and on the wall, Sakuya saw her weapons, the Carbine, Magnum, Reaper pistols and the Bullseye.

However, she saw that there was a Bullseye leaning against Louise's nightstand, and if Sakuya had to guess, it was the one Louise had used to kill the Chimera that almost killed Sakuya.

Sakuya got up, and found that her injuries had all healed very well, the bruises had faded, and there were little to no aches or pains anymore, and Sakuya decided to get dressed, and was soon in her attire.

"Mistress Louise, please wake up," Sakuya gently prodded Louise, and her mistress soon stirred.

"Hu-huh, what is … S-Sakuya, you're up," Louise exclaimed, seeing her once badly injured familiar now back up on her feet.

"Yes, and I am doing quite well, thanks to you Mistress," Sakuya said, grinning once again.

Louise felt her face go a bit hot, and she stuttered saying, "I-it w-wa-was n-no problem."

Then Louise grabbed Sakuya in a hug, and this confused Sakuya a bit, "M-mistress?"

"Idiot," Louise said, "idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, you challenged a noble to a duel, you almost got smashed by flaming rocks, you attacked horrifying monsters on your own, you almost died in front of me, you made me worried to the point where I could not even sleep for even a few seconds."

Then Louise felt as Sakuya hugged her, the warmth of her familiar, mixed with her familiar's strong yet soft body, and caused heat to rise throughout Louise, as she felt feelings that were threatening to become very explicit to her.

"I'm sorry Louise, I am so, so sorry I worried you, but when I saw them, the Chimera, the ones who took everything from me and everyone on my world, and are killing off my people, all I wanted to do was kill them here and now, so that what happened in my world, would not happen here, so that the people here would not go through the tragedy that is now the reality that my world has become," Sakuya said to Louise, regret in her voice.

Louise felt as regret started to go through her as well, she had seen her familiars world through her dreams, saw how it had become a dead wasteland of decrepit buildings and empty lands, where her familiar and her people had to hide underground, while monsters of such horror roamed the surface, looking for them, trying to find them, all with the single minded purpose of killing them.

"Sakuya," Louise said, "I am mad, but its not because you disobeyed, its because you told me, your mistress, to stay behind, while you almost died, I don't want that to happen again."

"Okay, then I will try to involve you in more of what happens to us, but only if it is not a threat to your life," Sakuya said, hoping that the last part did not happen.

Then came a knock at the door, and Sakuya and Louise ended the hug, and then Louise said, "Enter."

It was a balding man wearing glasses, and a robe, but Sakuya could tell that the man was Ex-Military, for he had the aura and the build to match.

"The Headmaster wants to speak to you both, regarding yesterday's incident," said Colbert.

Louise and Sakuya both followed, but Sakuya stopped and grabbed her pack, and then reached in and took out a rather large book from it.

"If this meeting is what I know it is, we will need to bring the relevant things for this meeting," Sakuya said to Louise and Colbert, tucking the book beneath her arm.

* * *

><p>They walked down the halls and Sakuya looked out the windows to see Vestri court.<p>

The field was a ruin, impact craters from the meteorites, scorched spots on the grass and the wall cuased by the Chimeran weapons fire, the blasted craters and other destroyed areas caused by her fight with the Chimera Heavy, and the bloodstains from where the Nobles died when they were shot and killed by the Chimeran Hybrid soldiers.

Then they reached the Headmasters office.

"Ah, hello, oh and sorry for the mess, this office is quite messy," Osmond said, sitting on his rather badly damaged desk.

"We can see that," Sakuya looked around, seeing a destroyed wall which appeared to have once had a bookshelf, many of the books on the ground.

"Well, lets first talk about what had happened, you see Miss Valliere, your familiar challenged Mister Gramont to a Duel … Oh, you can sit down of course," Osmond said, pointing out the two chairs.

Louise and Sakuya sat down while Colbert stood next to Osmond's desk.

"Anyway, we heard that your familiar, Miss Sakuya Tarell I believe her name is, she accepted a duel from Mister Guiche Gramont, why is that," Osmond asked.

"Sakuya told me that Guiche was cheating on two girls, and she told one girl where he was while he was with the other girl, she said their names were Katie and Montmorency," Louise told Osmond.

"Ah, his flagrant attitude again, it will get him into real trouble one day," Osmond said, "So let me guess, he didn't take it well and got mad at Miss Sakuya and challenged her to the duel, correct."

"Yes, that's it," Louise said, "I tried to get Sakuya to not take the duel, but she would not listen, she is probably the most independent familiar I have ever seen."

"I see, I can guess the duel and everything, but what I want to know is about after the duel, about what happened after, more specifically about the monsters that showed up, you seemed to have been familiar with them Miss Sakuya, care to explain," Osmond said to Sakuya now.

"Know them, I fought them, and I can tell you a lot about them," Sakuya said, "first, those monsters, and others that belong to their species are collectively called 'The Chimera', they are alien monsters, creatures that want nothing less than the end of humanity, and I know them from my world, the place I had been from before I was summoned here."

"Wait … your world, you mean the place seen through the strange tear in the sky, which was …" Osmond said briefly before Sakuya took over again.

"Yes, that is my world, the sky you saw was my world's sky, and to put it simply, my people … have lost sir … the Chimera now, for all intents and purposes, they control the whole world, what people are alive are hiding, trying their best to survive, while the Chimera hunt us, track us down and try to kill us all, in short we simply cannot win," Sakuya then holds up the large book she had, "this book has information on all Chimeran variations known, their weaponry, our own weaponry, and our war, but sadly this book is not written in your language, thus it will be quite hard for you to get anything from this book, however it has pictures of them."

Then Sakuya flips through the book a bit, and then stops after seven pages, "this is what attacked the Academy."

Osmand Colbert, Louise and Longueville (yes she was there all along) look at the book, and see the very life-like images of the Chimeran Hybrid, carrying its trademark weapon, and even a rather impressive drawing of the creature.

"The ones we saw yesterday are called Chimeran Hybrids, they are the regular soldiers of the Chimera, and they armed with energy based weaponry, namely the Bullseye energy repeater rifle, their standard weapon, and their most effective one at that," Sakuya said as she showed a picture of a Chimeran Hybrid with a Bullseye.

"The other two are known as SlipSkull Enhanced and Titans, the Slipskulls are the smaller ones with the Reaper machine pistols, the guns they were wielding, usually use speed and surprise against their opponents, attacking by clinging to walls in buildings and moving from wall to wall in order to outmaneuver their opponent, and when they run, they are fast and are almost impossible to outrun, but these traits were made with the introduction of the newly enhanced types, thus their name Slipskull Enhanced," Sakuya showed pictures of the things, showing one on a wall, holding onto it by its feet somehow while its arms were aimed at the center of the photo, "the one who took this photo died a second later, and someone else had to come and get it."

"The final one, the Titan, it is a heavy weapons Chimera, it is large, slow when carrying its weapon, shockingly fast without it, and its weapon is basically a very powerful cannon, which should be quite evident, seeing what one shot from it did to the side of Alviss dining hall, and even unarmed it is deadly, as I myself had to experience, man those things can punch, so unless you have more people with you or a lot of experience fighting Chimera, like I do, taking on a Titan alone is considered suicidal," she showed the monster in the book, showing it among the ruins of a building and a another amongst the bodies of many dead people, their bodies mostly charred and torn apart, "photographing a Chimera of any type is like gambling with death, and many of the people who took these photos ended up losing that gamble."

Osman, Colbert, Longueville and Louise started to feel sick, seeing the pictures of the monsters and knowing that the world that Sakuya was from was doomed because of the monsters deeply horrified them.

Then Sakuya accidently lost her grip on the book, she herself not fully oriented after the fight against the Titan, and the book hit the desk, startling everyone, but it flipped open to a new page, showing a different Chimera, and when Osman saw it, his eyes shot open, and he looked very pale.

"Th-this, This is … Miss Louise, you are free to go, but I must speak with Miss Sakuya alone for a bit," Osman said, his tone now a bit grave.

"O-of course headmaster," and Louise left, but cast a worried glance back at Sakuya, but Sakuya nodded, a sign that it was all right, Louise nodded back and left.

"Miss Sakuya, this creature here, can you tell me about it," Osman held up the book, showing Sakuya a creature that brought memories of fear, dread, and grief.

"Yes, I can, this monster, this terror, is pretty much one of the Chimera's most deadliest and vicious monsters, it has claimed more lives than could ever be counted, I myself have been in conflict with a few of these monsters and I was extraordinarily lucky to have even come back alive from fighting it, if you want its name, it is known as, The Widowmaker," Sakuya said, leaving Colbert and Longueville pale at the name.

"It is fast, strong, vicious, will continue to attack its prey no matter how far it runs unless it finds something bigger to prey on, is incredibly tough to kill unless you have a lot of firepower behind you, and if you remember what I said about the Titan being tough, the Widowmaker can take the Titan, eat it, chew it up and swallow it down, so if you want to face a Widowmaker, you need at least a very large amount of firepower and excellent cover, or at least a small army with a lot of weapons to take it down, and if you can tell by its name, out of the hundreds of soldiers who meet this thing on the field, very few live to go back to their families, leaving a lot of wives without husbands, thus its name, the Widowmaker," Sakuya said, a memory of facing one leaving feelings of horror in Sakuyas mind.

Osmand looked down, deep in thought, and said, "So that's what it was."

Sakuya heard the words, along with Longueville and Colbert, and she looked at Osmond in shock and said, "you've seen this thing before, where … WHEN."

"I'll tell you this, as it is related to an item of great importance, know as "The Staff of Destruction" a memento from a person who saved my life," Then Osmond collected himself, and told his tale, "I was on a mission, along with several of my colleagues, hunting down a dragon that had been terrorizing a village, only it was not a dragon, it was ….

* * *

><p>…<em>. Horrible, simply awful," the young Osmond said as he and his party arrived at the village …<em>

… _they were too late._

_The village was entirely gone, most of the buildings had been knocked down or badly damage, many buildings missing entire sections of wall, and much of the inside of the buildings were gone._

_It was nothing compared to the bodies._

_Countless dead bodies littered the streets, many of which had been torn to shreds, chunks of dead humans and animals were everywhere, however many of the bodies were killed in a far different and more gruesome way._

_The bodies were melted in may pats, the skin peeled and decayed, the flesh looked like soup, and the bones were curved or melted, the bodies emitting an odor far fouler than that of the other bodies._

_Then, Osmond heard the scream, and to his horror, he recognized the scream as that of one of his companions, and he and the others rushed to aid him, and the others who were with him._

_The rounded the corner of a building, only to see as the body of one of their comrades was thrown straight into a nearby wall, the body splattering on impact.  
><em>

_They turned to see what it was, and they were overcome by terror and dread._

_Standing in the center of the village, the body of one of their companions hanging out of its large and jagged-toothed mouth, standing on four long, spider-like limbs with at least six smaller, pointed limbs beneath its body, its body was horribly pale, the same paleness one saw on a corpse, and its eyes, its six eyes glowed a malevolent gold color as it looked at Osmond and the others._

_Then it swallowed their companion, chomping him down, the sound of flesh and bone being grinded up reached their ears, causing several of them to go green._

_Then it charged._

_It was fast, terrifyingly fast, and Osmand ran into a building along with one of his comrades, the other two stayed their ground and unleashed their spells, the both of them were water mages, and they used Ice-spells, sending spikes of Ice, but this only served to further anger the monster, the spikes hardly slowing it, and it used its long legs to spike one man into the ground, the limb tearing through the man, and its smaller limbs jabbed through the other man, then it tore the man to pieces, it then started to look for Osmond and saw him in the building, along with his companion._

_Osmond was terrified, he had already lost all but one of his companions, the others were now dead, and the monster was still looking for them._

_Then the monster stepped back a bit, going a short distance from the building …_

… _then it charged forth, smashing straight into the building, and opening a large hole._

_Then it lunged through the hole, its mouth wide open, ready to chomp down on Osmond and end his life, however, Osmond felt as he was pushed out of the way, his last comrade and a close friend of his, had saved his life …_

_... at the cost of his own._

_Osmond looked in horror as his friend died in front of him; the monster clamped its jaw on his body, and chewed him up, before it finally swallowed._

_Then an inescapable fact dawned on Osmond … he was next!_

_Osmond ran, the beast tearing through the building with its tremendous strength, but Osmond managed to put some distance between himself and the monster before it tore through the building, but then he saw it open its mouth and from its mouth, five strange spheres that looked like very dirty bubbles shot out, and they exploded, spaying a strange liquid in all direction and the blast knocked Osmond down._

_Then some of the liquid landed on his arm, and it burned, it burned his skin, and Osmand barely kept himself from screaming outright from the pain, but he realized what it was and what had killed many of the people in such a horrible way, Acid._

_Then he saw the creature, and he was still lying on the ground, now gripping his shoulder, the pain was intense, but now the monster raised its leg, Osmond realizing that now, he would die._

_But then …_

_WHOOSH, KABOOOOOMMM_

_A strange metal object flew straight at the monster, hitting it and causing a large explosion, and sending the monster straight into a nearby building, the monster going down._

_Osmond turned and saw a young man, lying against the side of a building, but he was in horrible shape, and he looked close to death, and he wore a strange outfit, looking like a mix of commoners clothes and clothing that seemed to blend into the wilderness, and he had a large staff-like weapon, and a strange musket was slung over his shoulder._

_Then a roar rang out, and Osmond saw in horror as the monster stood back up, though it was now injured and had scorch marks and large wounds on much of its body, but Osmond saw to his horror that the wounds were starting to heal, and rather rapidly at that._

_Then the man screamed in a language Osmond did not recognize, got a pointed cone-like object from the pack he wore, placed it into a slot just short of the front of the staff, and then a second one, pointed the front at the monster, and then squeezed what looked like the trigger of a Musket that was beneath the spot he placed the cone and then the cone thing blazed out, and it split into smaller projectiles, all of which impacted the monsters face, sending it down._

_However it got back up again, though the left side of its face had been torn up, and the three eyes on its left side were gone, and then it unleashed another of its Acid spheres, and it blew up over the person, and the Acid covered his body, the man screamed in sheer agony from the Acid, Osmond cringed from the intensity of the scream, and also knew that the pain he felt from getting splashed by a small amount of Acid was nothing compared to the amount the man had been drenched with._

_Then the monster looked up, just as a large dragon flew straight down and slammed into the monster, the dragon that had been reported to be the one that attacked the village, but the monster easily pushed the dragon off, and then used its Acid spheres to burn the dragon, which then responded with its fire, burning the monster, but this only served to enrage it even more, and it charged at the dragon, and used its Acid Spheres to burn the dragons wings, keeping it from flying away._

_Osmond immediately used the fight as an opportunity to get to the man, and found that much of his face had been burnt beyond recognition, along with most of his body, and the Musket he had was a melted and ruined mess, but the staff and the man's pack which had five more of the destructive cones, were still intact._

_Osmond got the man, who still had the pack on, grabbed the strange staff, and fled, just as the dragon was slammed into the ground, and the monster raised its left leg, and sent it straight through the dragons head, ending the dragon's life._

_Osmond arrived at the carriage that his group came in, and heard the monsters roar of triumph, realizing the dragon had lost._

_Osmond got the man on, got onto the back of the wagon, and snapped the reigns, the horses rushed forward with all their might, getting far away from the hell that had happened._

_Osmond could only know one thing, and that was the fact that it was the …_

* * *

><p>" … Most horrible thing I have ever had to experience, ever," Osmond finished explaining, everyone (with the slight exception of Sakuya) had gone deathly pale hearing the story.<p>

"What happened to the person, the one you had found," Sakuya said.

Osmond sighed, sadness on his face, "The man died later on, he was alive for only three more days before the injuries caused by the monsters Acid claimed his life, and the injuries were so great that even his vocal cords had been damaged, taking away his ability to speak, and he also died in pain, the acid had the effect of inducing pain, the pain I got when it got on my shoulder took at least three months to fully dissipate, and he died while in agonizing pain, a most horrible fate," Osmond said solemnly.

"What about the Staff-, actually," Sakuya then lifted the book, flipped through it, and then found a page, then put the book back down, "is this it."

Osmond looked down and saw the weapon, and he nodded his head, "yes, this is the staff, and I take it that this was a creation of your people."

"It is," Sakuya then went on, "the name of this weapon, is the L210 LAARK or Light Anti-Armor RocKet, created to take on heavily armored or very large Chimeran creatures or war machines, it carries two rockets and has an alternate fire that releases shredder rounds with an explosive charge, making it a powerful weapon against practically any Chimera," Sakuya finished explaining, and then said, "do you by chance still have it."

"Yes, after the incident, I presented the Staff of the Destruction, or the LAARK, as you call it, to the royal court, and they allowed me to store it in our vault," Osmond said.

"I guess that is a good enough place for it," Sakuya said, "however, I am wondering about one thing."

"I already know," Osmond interrupted, "the monster you call the Widowmaker disappeared, though there were sightings, they are few and far in between, mostly because it kills whatever it finds in short order, leaving very few survivors, the last I heard of it was almost three years ago, when a few survivors of a caravan said that they barely escaped with their lives from a pale gold eyed monster with a spider-like body, and that was the last I heard."

"So it's still out there somewhere," Sakuya said.

"I had no idea that the Staff had such a story, or that such a monster like that was running amok through our lands," Colbert said, trying to wipe the sweat off his face.

"We can only hope that it does not show up here, especially after what had happened," Osmond said, "Miss Sakuya, you may go."

Sakuya left the office, taking the book with her, but when she opened the door, she saw Louise, against the wall, a look with a mix of horror and revulsion on her face.

"You heard, didn't you," said Sakuya to Louise, who simply nodded her head.

Sakuya gently grasped Louise's hand, "c'mon Louise, let's go back to your room."

Louise could only silently follow, though she then clung to her familiars arm, and Sakuya allowed her to, Sakuya also holding Louise gently, all the way to her room, and by the time they got there, it was already dark, and Louise changed for bed and was soon asleep, Sakuya sleeping in her usual spot.

Louise, still shaken by what she had heard, fell asleep …

* * *

><p><em>BOOM!<em>

_ZAZAZAZAZAZA_

_SWOOSH, KABOOM_

_Louise awoke, and found herself gripping a rifle, and hiding behind the remains of a pil-!_

_ZAZAZAZA_

_Shots from a Bullseye shot by Louise, and she looked out, to see a large firefight, happening in a decrepit city, many of the buildings were already falling apart, many had fallen apart, and now many were being blasted apart as Humans and Chimera exchanged fire with each other, doing their hardest to end the other sides lives._

"_Tarrel, what are you doing," Louise looked and saw a young boy, using a regular Carbine, "get some fire on those things," several Bullseye round strike and kill the man next to him, "Hurry!"_

_Louise, now Tarrel again, aims at the nearest Chimere, using a Bullseye, and opens fire, the rounds lanced out and struck a Hybrid, bringing its life to an end, and Louise opens fire at another two, killing them as well._

"_Way to go Tarrel, that's anoth-," the man never finished when at least three energy bolts blast straight through his body, ending his life in an instant._

_Louise could only keep firing, hoping to take the enemy down, but then she heard a loud roar, and the fight suddenly stops, humans and Chimera looking for the source, then a building behind the Chimera is brutally busted through, sending debris onto the Chimera, killing many of them._

_Louise looked to see what it was, and she felt unbridled terror shoot straight through her._

_Standing over the Chimera, was monstrous Chimeran creature, with a large spiderlike body, a jagged mouth with many teeth, and its six gold eyes looked out over the two sides, and then …_

… _it tore into both sides._

"_Widowmaker," Louise heard a scream from one of the other fighters, who was on an overhang, "retreat, everyone, fall back now."_

_The Widowmaker tore clean through the Chimera, screaming in feral fury and rage, and then after devouring the last Hybrid, it turned to the humans, and then it released a massive spray of acid, and the acid covered at least five people, leaving them screaming in sheer agony, Louise herself had to hide behind a pillar to avoid the lethal spray._

_Then she ran to the only exit left, which led out of the building, three others were in front of her._

_Then the Widowmaker struck, and it tore the first two people to pieces, and ate what was left, and the third person had run into a building …_

… _leaving Louise alone on the street, paralyzed with fear as the monster advanced on her._

_Louise fell just as the monster stood over her, and then she saw as it reared up on its hind legs, its front legs pointed at Louise, and as Louise tried to run, to try and get away, its legs came down at high speed, and Louise saw as they got closer, closer, CLOSER!_

_Then …._

* * *

><p>"KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"<p>

Louise screamed in sheer terror, her body trembled in terror as she looked at the ceiling of her room, sweating profusely, her eyes wide with fear and horror.

"Mistress, what happened," Louise turned to stare at Sakuya, who was now next to her bed, a very worried look on her face, though Louise noticed that Sakuya did not have the jacket on, and wore the skintight dark blue, short sleeved shirt with slits in the back to accommodate the strange glowing metal 'wings' on Sakuya's back, and Louise saw that she had a rather shapely body, and that her breasts were about a size C, which Louise believed fit nicely with Sakuya's body frame, and Sakuya's hair shone nicely in the light of the twin moons, the transition of color from dark grey to white easily noticeable.

However, before Louise could feel any Jealousy or other types of emotion, she saw the deep scars on Sakuya, a deep scar on Sakuya's left arm, a scorch mark on her left arm, several scratches on her right arm along with some burn marks, the injuries marring Sakuya's body, showing that she had been fighting, a lot before Louise ever summoned her.

"Mistress, is everything all right, you seemed to be having a terrible nightmare," Sakuya said as she gently placed her hand on Louise's shoulder, and Louise felt the sheer warmth that ran through her familiar, a rich heat that permeated Louise's cold body, the warmth giving Louise a feeling of comfort and calm, and Louise unconsciously raised her left hand and placed her hand on Sakuya's, feeling the warmth that Sakuya radiated from her body, the warmth going into Louise's cold body, Louise herself shuddered slightly from it, "M-mistress, what ar-?"

"Sakuya"

"Y-yes Mistress"

"Sleep with me"

"…. Eh"

"I'm cold, I need to be warm, so please sleep with me," Louise said, scooting over a bit, opening a spot for Sakuya to sleep.

Sakuya looked on a bit, then closed her eyes and smiled softly while shaking her head a bit, "all-right mistress."

Sakuya then climbed into Louise's bed, taking of her boots and then her long pants, repealing almost skintight dark blue shorts beneath, and she climbed into Louise's bed, and then to Louise's surprise, Sakuya hugged Louise, Louise's head now in Sakuya's chest and her body pressed close to the grey-white haired girl, however, when Louise tried to come up with something, anything to say, she was unable to say anything.

"_It's so warm, so, so warm," _Louise thought as the first wave of sheer warmth of Sakuya's body rolled over her, Sakuya's body heat was higher than that of a normal person, and thus Louise felt as sheer warmth permeated through her whole body.

Louise also felt Sakuya's body as it pressed against her, Sakuya's arms were strong, Louise felt the strength from her arms, but the arms were not gripping her like a vice, they held her gently yet firmly, Louise reminded of the when Wardes, the man her family had set to have her marry, held her once, his strong arms held around her, giving her comfort when she was sad, but Sakuya's was somehow … more than what she had felt before.

Louise felt her face start to go red as her face was pressed against Sakuya's chest, and Louise felt Sakuya's supple yet firm breasts pressed against her face, the warmth and softness Louise felt from them had her face go cherry red, and she also felt Sakuya's body, feeling her smooth skin, the softness and firmness of her legs as they presses against Louise's own legs, and she felt Sakuya's body itself had softness and firmness that Louise had never felt before, and mixed with the Sakuya's warm body, she felt her mind suddenly start to go blank, Louise had never imagined being in such a position, she was starting to feel emotions run through her, and she felt emotions she had felt only once run through her …

… the same emotions she felt from Wardes that first time she saw him.

"_B-but Wardes is a different, he fought before, he is a mage knight for the crown, he is brave, strong and fearless, and Sakuya is … she is … she," _Louise's memories the returned to the day of Sakuya's duel with Guiche.

Her mind showed her Sakuya as she charged Guiche, taking the blows from his golems, and shrugging them off, and as she used her powerful weapons to easily tear through them, not once backing down, when Louise was about to be smashed to nothingness by the rock, and then when Sakuya fought against the monstrous Chimera, straight on attacking the monsters, even as she was shot by their weapons, her body healing itself of the injuries, and then when she took on the Chimeran war beast, the Titan as she had called it, a monster that Louise felt was more terrifying than any ogre or troll she had ever seen, and Sakuya fought it, and was beaten up in such horrible ways by it, but even then she won, she had killed a monster of such unholy terror no matter how bad her injuries were …

… in order to protect Louise and everyone else.

Louise went over this, and then her mind said, "_even so, she probably does not even care about you, she's only your familiar, Wardes cares about you, he showed genuine care for when father yelled at you, and what does she care about you for, something about 'saving her life', it is probably a lie, its only to make you feel better, its all a l-."_

"Louise," a voice said softly to the shaking Louise, and she looked up to meet Sakuya's radiant blue eyes, and her face suddenly flushed a bit.

"W-w-what is it familiar," Louise said, her mind still believing that Sakuya was only lying to her.

"I just wanted to thank you, truly I thank you," Sakuya said, Louise looking at the girl in a very confused way, "wh-what f-for Sakuya," Louise said a bit nervously.

"Louise, there is one thing, one overwhelmingly important fact about the Chimera," Sakuya said, her tone now serious as she looked at Louise, "Louise, you have seen the cooling rods on my back, the 'glowing metal wings' I have on my back."

Louise nodded her head.

"You have seen the large cooling rods on the backs of the Chimera."

Louise nodded again.

"Louise, why do the rods on my back bear similarity to the rods on the backs of the chimera," Sakuya stated, and Louise thought about it, and then her mind started to form a though she did not like in the least, and Sakuya said, "Louise, the Chimeran soldiers and creatures, they all used to be … human."

The shock and horror that came over Louise was immense, "W-wh-wha-WHAT, those things, they used top h-hu-humans," Louise almost shouted, horror evident in her voice.

"It is a process called conversion, the first step is where they infect humans with a genetic plague that infuses the human body with the Chimera genetics, a plague known simply as the 'Chimeran Virus', and it cannot be transmitted through the air because of its basic structure, so they had to use other Chimeran forms of life to infect any nearby people, and they used insect like creatures, such as small Roach-like crawlers, or large, dog-sized spider-like creatures called Spinners to infect all forms of life, from people to animals, and then in order to finalize the process, they send the infected to areas known as 'CONVERSION CENTERS'."

"W-what are C-conversion centers," Louise said, now quite scared.

"It is a facility used in order to allow for the infected humans to go through the final stages of becoming a complete Chimera, where they are put in gestation pods to go through the full transformation into a Chimera, and also in order to make a larger Chimera, more than one human body is needed for the task," Louise was no visibly shuddering as she imagined people being turned in to monsters of such horror.

"However, the most important device that is put on the Chimera, is the cooling rods," Sakuya stated matter of factly.

"Why are the rods so important," Louise said.

"Because the Chimera and myself, both have a very high metabolism, which allows both their bodies and my own body to heal at a very rapid rate, but at the price of our body heat being very high, and thus needing the cooling units in order to regulate that heat, otherwise, without the cooling rods, they would die from the their own intense body heat, similar to getting heat stroke, except it is their own bodies and not outside heat, pretty much the same way I would end up dying if my cooling units were to be destroyed," Sakuya stated to Louise, who was wide eyed at the fact.

"That is what happened to me Louise," Sakuya said.

"You mean, y-you were-"

"Turning into a Chimera before I was summoned, yes I was, the Chimera had remade the Chimera virus to transform the body the second it enters, no gestation period, just an very painful transformation, though they still needed to install the cooling units, which they did to everyone they infected, including me."

Louise was shuddering at this statement, she imagined Sakuya being turned into such an inhuman nightmare, but then Sakuya continued.

"However, I was spared that fate, I was spared because someone saved me," Sakuya said to Louise as she looked at her, Louise looking at Sakuya with an expectant look, "and that someone, the one who saved me from that fate … it was you Louise."

Louise felt Sakuya's words sink in, she knew a hot blush was starting to crawl up her face, Sakuya's words had struck deep into Louise, "Louise, your summoning saved me, it stopped me from becoming another monster for the Chimera, so Louise, again, I thank, truly and completely, thank you."

Then Sakuya looked at Louise and said to her, "Louise, I swear, from here on out, no matter what may occur, what troubles may come, what dangers will appear or what enemies we meet, I will always protect you, always," Sakuya said, in a voice that had not even the slightest tinge of dishonesty, not in the least.

Then Sakuya went to sleep, Louise still awake, but with a very large blush on her face, and her mind was going in circles, she did not know what to say, she felt emotions come up she had not felt before, however, Louise made herself calm down, and she started to breath easier, though the blush was still there.

However, the words that her familiar had spoke still continued in her head, even as she went back to sleep, and this time, she slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>Sakuya and Louise had woken up that morning, and Sakuya helped Louise dress, of course Sakuya used her thermal vision while dressing Louise, and then while Louise was at class, Sakuya walked around a bit.<p>

Sakuya walked to the kitchen, deciding to visit the maid she had met, Siesta, walking by the remnants of the Chimera shuttle, and saw some people nearby, wearing what looked like ceremonial armor, likely being knights of the church, like back during the middle ages of Sakuya's world in the past, when religion held the power.

She then saw Montmorency walking nearby, and she saw that she was with the girl who made the Soufflé for Guiche, Katie if Sakuya had heard right.

Then she found the kitchen, and saw Siesta.

"Hello Siesta," Sakuya said in a rather cheery voice.

Siesta was startled and turned to see who it was that called her, and she saw Sakuya, who had a smile on her face, and Siesta felt her face become hot, images of Sakuya's bravery and heroics against the monsters from two days ago.

"H-hello Miss Sakuya, how have you been," Siesta asked Sakuya, who responded by saying, "I am doing well, thank you," then Sakuya's stomach rumbled a bit, even though Louise had shared some of her food in secret, Sakuya's body broke down the food to its smallest molecular components, using every piece, not leaving a single speck of food untouched, and while it allowed Sakuya to not need to go to the bathroom for a long while, it caused her to require more food than a regular person, and she now had a deep red blush as her stomach growled loudly, wanting more food, "although I appear to be a bit … hungry."

Siesta had been surprised at how loudly Sakuya's stomach, but seeing Sakuya blushing made Sakuya appear a lot … cuter than before, and Siesta couldn't help but giggle a bit from what she saw.

It took a while of Sakuya, now a bit embarrassed, to tell Siesta that it wasn't funny, though Sakuya's pouting also caused Siesta to giggle more, but she soon stopped and she led Sakuya to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Sakuya ate some very delicious food, filling herself up nicely, and she heard from the head chef, Marteau, that ever since the monster attack, the commoners have called Sakuya 'Faith Edge', because in the moment where even the nobles could do nothing, she had answered the call and struck down the ones that caused the deaths of many nobles and some of the commoner staff, facing against the monsters with just weapons and Faith.

Sakuya did not really refute what they said, since Faith was one of the things Sakuya had in mind when she fought the Chimera, the other being the will to protect every person in the Academy, though mostly her Mistress, Louise.

She later met Louise …

* * *

><p>"So Louise, I am wondering something," said Sakuya.<p>

"What might that be Sakuya," Louise asked back.

"I was just wondering why exactly are we in your nation's capital, because you never really told me that," said Sakuya to Louise as they walked down the main road of the capital of Tristian, many people going by, some talking to each other, others shopping for items, and some doing miscellaneous things.

"We are here to get you a sword, something to protect you personally, since your weapons aren't, well not from here," Louise said with some hesitation.

"I do still have the blade that is in the gauntlet, the one you made Mistress," Sakuya said, causing Louise to have a slight awkward feeling, "however, it appears that the gauntlet uses energy, and using the blade uses energy that energy, so I can't use the blade indefinitely before the gauntlet goes inactive and retracts the blade, so I guess a backup sword would be a good idea."

With that the two reach a small weapons shop, and they enter.

"Hello there, what might ya folks be looking for," asked the weapons dealer.

"I am looking for a sword for my familiar," Louise said, Sakuya by her side, "one that's long and broad."

Sakuya shook her head and decided to look around herself, seeing the blades already up and realizing that none of them were made for true fighting and were mostly for decoration, while Louise waited for the dealer, who Sakuya could tell was planning to sell something expensive yet impractical.

The Sakuya's eyes settled on a barrel filled with many old and rather rusty weapons, but Sakuya saw a weapon that stood out from the other weapons and even the more cleaner and elegant looking ones.

It was a sort of hybrid of a European broadsword and a Japanese Katana, the blade was very well balanced and Sakuya looked at it closely, finding it (despite all of the rust) in very good condition, but then she noticed the edge of the rusted blade, and in the spots that were not rusted, she saw a very familiar metal, and her eyes widened slightly.

Sakuya pulled out the blade and went to her mistress, while the dealer came back out carrying a gold giant sword with jewels embedded in the hilt.

"This sword was created by a famous Germanian Alchemist, never really knew him, but this blade can slice through solid still like a knife through butter," said the man, "and it will cost at least 3,000 gold ecu."

"Eh, with that much you could buy a modest manor and rather sizeable amount of land with that much money," Louise said, shocked at the price of the sword.

"A true sword is worth as much as a castle," the dealer said once more.

"I only have 300 gold ecu on me," Louise said.

"Will it be enough to purchase this blade," Sakuya said, holding up the sword she found.

"That old thing, well it is a bit old, but if you clean it properly and take care of it, it can still be useful," the dealer said.

"That looks more like it belongs in the ..," Louise was cut off by a rather sharp look from Sakuya, and Sakuya then flicked the edge of the blade.

Louise's eyes widened when she heard the sound the blade made, the same almost music like tone of the metal that she had created when she used her trans-mutation spell, and noticed the black shine of the blades edge through the metal.

"I guess we can get this sword," Louise said, though the shock of knowing what the sword was made of, and they left the weapon shop, and soon went back to the Academy on horseback.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the two …<p>

Siesta was in a carriage heading away from the Academy.

Her contract had been bought out by a noble named Mott, a palace messenger, and she was being taken to the man's home.

She knew the rumors that were told about the man, and his insatiable appetite for women, she knew what he was going to do with her, and her whole body shook with fear and dread, knowing that she would soon become a plaything to the man, and that she could do nothing about it.

She felt tears roll down her face, she could only hope that she could endure it, and also …

… she prayed for a miracle.

* * *

><p>Mott estate …<p>

Count Mott was sitting in his main chambers, waiting for the arrival of his latest servant, wondering what he would do with her, when suddenly …

CRASH

BOOM

SMASH

The whole manor shudder and broke, Mott thrown off his chair, and then called his guards.

"Guards, guards where are you," Mott screamed as he left to find his men.

Then he heard it, the screams.

AAAAHHHH

NO, NO AAAAAAGGGHHHHH

OH GOD NO, AAAAAAHHHH

Mott felt is body go cold as he heard the screams his guards as they died, all of the screams erupting from the perimeter of the manor, and then after only three minutes …

… silence.

Mott stepped back some, still shaking from what he heard, slowly going back to his quarters.

BOOM

The wall next to him was smashed inward, and he was smashed into a pillar in his chambers, and then the he looked through his blurred vision and saw his attacker.

NO, NO, NOOOO

It was the last thing he said as a massive, spider-like monstrosity lunged at him, its massive open maw closing on his body, and soon the screams that had once reverberated through the now destroyed manor were replaced with the heavy crunches and loud chewing of the creature before it left the area, heading into the forest, and disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>Siesta arrived at the manor, but saw a sight that filled her with both relief and dread.<p>

She saw as knights and mage knights surrounded the remains of the manor, the structure in almost total ruin, countless bodies or what had been bodies, were lying amongst the rubble, all left practically unrecognizable by whatever had attacked the manor.

Soon the carriage turned around, and soon it was heading back to the magic Academy.

One thing was for sure, Siesta hoped that whatever attacked the manor, did not strike the Academy.

* * *

><p>In the forest, a very large monster looked from a spot in the tree-line of the forest it was in, looking out to a nearby structure, a structure with several towers and walls that connected the towers together.<p>

It would get a large meal from the structure and would eat excellently; however, it was not the right time yet.

It noticed a human vehicle, a strange one that required lesser creatures to guide it around, and it saw it enter the structure through a large gateway and soon it left, going to the path in the forest it had gone through to get to the structure.

The monster waited in the tree's and when the thing was close, it instantly stretched its front legs out, got the vehicle and dragged it and the creatures on it into the forest.

It ate very well that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – Royal Meet: Exhibition Attack

Sakuya was with Louise, and the two were in Louise's room, already nighttime, talking a bit.

"Louise, I kept hearing about something, something known as a Familiar Exhibition, what is that," Sakuya asked Louise.

Louise explained the Exhibition, stating how the exhibition was mainly about how a mage would show off their familiar's abilities and that while it was not really mandatory, Louise really wanted me to give a good showing to prove to everyone that she was not a Zero.

"Uhmm Louise, you do know that I only have a limited amount of ammunition, as well as two swords, my arm-blade and the one you bought, both apparently made out of the same strange metal, and the only weapon I can use safely are the Reaper Assault pistols and the Bullseye rifle since the headmaster allowed me to get some ammunition from the bodies of the Chimera for the weapons, and some more from the transport shuttle they came in."

Then a thought occurred to Sakuya, and then got very deep in thought.

"I think I have an idea for the event," Sakuya told Louise.

"What might that be," asked Louise.

Sakuya grinned a bit and said, "you'll see in two days, a –'yawn', well I guess its time to sleep," and Sakuya climbed into bed with Louise, though Louise blushed a bit and stuttered some, but pretty much fell silent when the warmth from Sakuya's body enveloped her.

Soon, after only a short time, the two of them were asleep.

* * *

><p>Sakuya ended up waking earlier than Louise, and looked as she got up she looked at her mistresses still sleeping figure, her mistress softly snoring her hair glistening against the morning rays of sunlight, and Sakuya smiled softly at this and gently touched Louise's cheek, Louise stirring ever so slightly at the warm contact of her familiar.<p>

Then Sakuya made her way to the window which had been left open to allow the cool night air to come in, and Sakuya looked out, and enjoyed the cool morning bre-!

_Zazaza-zazazaza-zazaza_

_Boom!_

"That cannot be good," she said to herself.

Sakuya grabbed her Carbine and Bullseye and soon went out the window, her hardened bone structure and muscles easily taking the long fall, and she found a horse, and remembering Louise's riding style to the minutest detail, got on it, grabbed the reigns, and had it charge forward to where she heard the noise.

As she rode, she thought to herself, _'what I wouldn't give to have a Fareye right about now,' _Sakuya remembered she had ammunition for the weapon but not the weapon itself.

She would have to make due …

… or would she.

* * *

><p>A small squirrel was making its way across a dirt path, happily carrying an acorn in its mouth, simply going back to its little family …<p>

… then it instinctively ran off the path back where it had come, though leaving the acorn in the path, just as a horse drawn and ornately decorated carriage came roaring by, flattening the acorn, the horses pulling it were running with all their might, both neighing loudly as they ran in fear.

And for good reason …

ZAZAZAZAZAZA

Energy bolts tore into the side of the carriage, its sole occupant cowered in fear within, several bolts of super-charged energy tore through the side of the carriage, the wood that had been magicked to stand against arrows and few magic attacks failing instantly against the potent energy based attacks from the enemy Reaper Assault Pistols.

Chasing the carriage, two Slipskull Enhanced, jumping from tree to tree, and easily keeping up with the carriage as it tore through the forest, both of them using their Reaper Assault pistols to shoot the carriage so as to kill the occupants and the horses.

The carriages driver was trying desperately to get away from the Slipskulls, but had been badly injured already, and was riding even faster trying desperately to get away from the hunting Chimeran soldiers.

The carriage tore through the forest at an even faster rate, not slowing down even for a second; the Slipskull's still jumping from tree to tree as the carriage tore through the forest.

* * *

><p>Sakuya ran through the forest, her eyes easily seeing the Chimera as they chased the carriage, the carriage heading for the Academy.<p>

However, as Sakuya ran to intercept, she ended up stumbling on some debris and almost fell over.

She looked at the debris, and found that it had been the remains of a carriage, the whole thing in pieces everywhere on the ground, along with many noticeable blood stains everywhere.

Sakuya knew that this had been recent, as the blood still smelled, and the scent of death hung heavy …

… then her eyes settled on the remains of what had been a chest …

… inside it was what looked like a weapons case, a military weapons case …

… FROM HER WORLD.

It was rectangular in shape and rather flat, had leather bound around it, more than like to allow for ease of carrying, and had British S.A.S lettering on it.

"How the hell did this get he-!"

ZAZAZAZAZAZAZA

Sakuya heard the discharge of the Chimeran energy weapons, and she quickly grabbed the weapon case up and ran off, going to where the sound was coming from.

She finally reached an opening n the forest, finding the path through the forest, and she immediately looked to the left …

… "WAH," she yelled just as several bolts from a Reaper Assault pistol shot by, almost hitting her.

She saw the carriage as it rushed by, and then a splash of blood, and she saw as the body of the carriage driver collapsed onto the ground, the body breaking and leaking blood as it rolled and hit a tree.

Sakuya looked to see the carriage, having to wipe some of the blood from her face, and saw the now driverless carriage continue on throught the forest, and two Slipskulls followed close behind, firing at the carriage.

Sakuya immediately ran after it.

The carriage luckily ended up having to turn, whoever was alive inside was thrown to the floor of the carriage, and Sakuya immediately managed to grab onto the side of the carriage.

It was as she managed to climb onto the top, when a Slipskull successfully jumped from the tree and onto the Carriage.

The thing was now in front of Sakuya, and it barred its teeth at her, then it placed its Assault pistols back into its holsters, and then from two sheaths on its hip, it pulled two blades, both looked like a short sword with the structure of a shinai blade, and both glowed in the light.

Sakuya knew that it was now going to be a sword battle, and she set the box on the roof of the carriage and then grabbed the blade Louise had bought her, since her arm-blade would not be as effective.

The Slipskull slashed forward, its blades struck Saukya's own, Sakuya blocking the blows while the thing was set on ending her life.

However, the runes on her left hand had started to glow, and she realized that she was doing far better with the sword than she had thought, and she felt herself become far lighter, faster and stronger as she clashed with the Slipskull, and dodged its strikes while striking back.

It was only a brief moment, but she had managed to break the Slipskulls attack by redirecting one of its blades away, and with a slash to the chest, knocked it down onto the roof of the carriage, though it was not yet dead and was slowly starting to recover, however she was not going let it get back up.

She raised her blade to strike it down … however.

"OI, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

The sudden voice startled her but she looked behind, just in time to see the other Slipskull jump at her, its blade in its hand, and she immediately raise her blade to block, the Slipskulls blade clashed against mine, but she had the best footing.

That is until the other Slipskull kicked her off, pushing me in to its ally, and she fell off, luckily she managed to stab her blade through the Slipskull, and landed on top of it, the blade tearing through it and ending its life.

However, she looked to see the other one was getting away, and then saw as it shot the horses to death, and the carriage fell over as it ran over the horses, the carriage crashing on its side, and the Slipskull having jumped off and landed nearby and then started to approach the carriage.

Sakuya knew that she would not be able to get to where it is in time, and it was too far away for her current weapons, especially with the possibility of accidently shooting the person in the carriage, she was in a bind and she needed a way toooo-?

The container she had was now open due to the impact with the ground …

… and inside it was …

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. ME!"

* * *

><p>The girl in the carriage, her white dress torn and burned in several places, her body in horrible pain as she realized that some of her ribs had been broken from the crash and her vision was spinning.<p>

Then something tore away the door and she jerked her head up to see what it may be … just as a clawed hand reached in and yanked her out by the throat, sending a screaming pain through her body.

She was brought face to face with her monstrous attacker, with a face as pale as a corpse, metal that appeared to be bonded to its face and head, and through some sort of visor, she saw its four piercing gold eyes, and it's very large mouth that was lined with very sharp teeth.

It looked at her, holding her easily off the ground, the girl looking at the horrible thing with fear in her eyes as it then raised one of its light making pistols, and pointed it at her head, and the barrel of the weapon soon glowed as it was about to fire.

The princess closed her eyes, hoping that at least her death would be quick …

KER-BLAM

A very loud, yet rather distant sound erupted, and the girl felt herself fall to the ground, however she did not feel the feeling of death, she only felt the pain in her ribs and the soreness in her butt when she had been dropped.

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked to see the monster, it´s head having been mostly blown off, leaving much of its head is a meaty mulch, splattered over much of the ground, and on her clothes.

She then looked back down the path, and saw her savior.

The girl suddenly felt her heart flutter, and she did not know why, her hero was a young woman, probably close to her age, wearing blue clothes of a rugged make, a jacket with a hood, long blue pants of rugged make, a sort of cape which was made to have blade-like ends, which showed four glowing wing/blade-like metal protrusions that glowed a sky blue color, and the girl herself was, in a simple word, beautiful, her body was well portioned and lean with just enough muscle to show that she was strong (to the point where she almost thought she was Agnese), had skin that was only slightly tan, mostly a healthy white, had shoulder length hair that transitioned from silver to white that glowed in the sunlight, and had dark blue eyes that had a sort of glow to them, and she was in a shooting position holding a very advanced and intricate looking musket with some sort of glass and metal object on the top above the musket´s main body, the barrel smoking from its recent shot.

Then dizziness started to set in, however, the other girl managed to catch her, and she felt herself being held in arms, both strong yet gentle, warm to the touch, and she felt the assurance of safety and protection that was coming from her savior, and slowly, she allowed herself to rest, now knowing she was safe.

* * *

><p>Sakuya ran as fast as she could to the Academy, carrying the young woman she had found bridal style, the girl had several burns from almost getting hit by the Slipskull's Reaper Assault pistols (of course she took the ammo and another pair to maintain her own), had some cuts and a concussion, as well as a laceration on her neck from when the last and now deceased Slipskull grabbed her by the neck.<p>

She went at a very fast pace, and successfully made it to the Academy in a very short amount of time, just reaching the front entrance when some guard's came by.

"What happened," one of the guards said.

"This girl was attacked by the Chimera, the last of the ones who attacked the academy, I managed to save her, but her carriage and driver were kill-?"

"Sakuya," the scream of a familiar pinkette echoed through the, "what happened to you, I looked everywhere a- WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PRINCESS, AND WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON YOUR FACE!"

"The Chimera attacked her carriage and the blood is from when they shot the driver an… wait a second, princess," Sakuya asked, staring with a shocked expression at the girl in her arms, "I saw her carriage being attacked by Slipskulls and I figured she was someone of importance, but I never expected she was a princess."

"Wh-what, those things, the monsters attacked her," said the guards, remembering the attack with horrible clarity and shook.

"Anyway, we need to get her to the infirmary, right now," Sakuya said, and the guards immediately led her to the infirmary where the healers waited.

* * *

><p>Sakuya waited outside the infirmary, Louise right next to her, terribly worried for her friend, and as they waited, Sakuya spoke.<p>

"It's my fault isn't it."

"Huh," Louise said confused by Sakuya's statement.

"Those Slipskulls, they were the ones that ran away from the Academy, they were the one that got away," Sakuya said, her voice getting angry, "I … I should have gone after them, I should not have let them get away, even if I had been injured, I shouldn't ha-," Sakuya felt a finger pressed to her lips, and looked to see Louise was looking at her, a slightly annoyed and slightly sad look on her face.

"Sakuya, you were beaten, all the way to the point where you would have died, you were shot and hit more times than I could count, and even then you did not stop, you even defeated that ogre-thing you called a Titan, and afterward you made those things flee, just by taking a step at them, even when you were injured, they could have just shot you and killed the rest of us instead, Sakuya you did a lot of stuff, you saved many people, you are a hero, to me and to everyone here," Louise said, with an adamant look on her face, though she felt a blush come on at the last part.

Sakuya was a bit dumbstruck at this, going over it in her mind and finding these facts quite true, and soon she had calmed down now, though was still upset over the matter of the Princess and her injuries.

"By the way Sakuya," Louise asked her familiar, changing the subject, "what is that weapon that you brought back with you," Louise said, pointing to the weapon the Sakuya had propped next to her chair, the Bulls-eye and Carbine on her back.

"Oh, that is a weapon from my world that I found while racing to the aid of the princess, it is known as the L23 Fareye, a sniper rifle, which in your terms would be a musket that was made to shot at targets a ranges far greater than an average musket with very high accuracy, it also has a special system built into it, which I will show you later," Sakuya said, "though, right now I am wondering something."

"What is it," Louise asks Sakuya.

"When I was fighting one the Slipskulls, a voice warned me about the other one, if it hadn't I would right now be only half the person I am now," Sakuya said to Louise, causing Louise to shudder as she took in the exact meaning of the words, "but the thing is where did that voice come from."

"From right here!"

"Huh, what," Louise said shocked at the voice that had come from nowhere.

"Who said that, where are you," Sakuya said, grabbing the sword from her back, drawing it in case of an attack.

"You're holding me at the moment," the voice said, a voice that sounded like an old mail mixed with the clanking of metal.

Louise and Sakuya both looked at the sword that Sakuya currently held.

"Louise, is this sword talking," Sakuya said.

"Yes, I believe that it is," Louise said.

"Sword, I am the legendary blade Derflinger, and if wasn't for me, that creature would have cut you down to size, no matter how strong you were," said the blade known as Derflinger.

"Well, for that I thank Derflinger, and also it really is a surprise to have a talking magical sword, almost as surprising as finding the Fareye," Sakuya could almost literally feel the glare coming from the sword, "t-that's only because a talking sword fits into the whole magical realm theme, while my Fareye was made through the process of scientific research and engineering, which is out of place here."

"Well, whatever, anyway you are good fighter and also a wielder, so I guess that makes you my partner," said Derflinger, now having officially joined up.

As Sakuya was about to ask Derflinger what he meant by wielder, the medical mage soon walked in, Louise was up in a second.

"The princess is the princess alright," Louise asked, panic in her voice.

"Please calm down, the princess is fine, she had sprained knee and a dislocated shoulder, several cuts, burns and sores as well as strangulation marks on her neck, but we have healed those, she has already woken up and is currently resting," the medic said, alleviating us of our current worries, "if you wish to see her, you may."

Louise and Sakuya thanked the Doctor and went in.

The Princess was up, though she was in bed wearing a white hospital gown, looking with a soft smile out the window to the horizon, as a cool breeze blew through the open window.

Then we were there, and she noticed us as we came in.

"Louise," she said to her best friend.

"Anne," said Louise to her best friend, using the nickname she had given her when they were younger.

Louise soon went and hugged the princess, though it was not a tight hug as she knew that the princess had been injured so it was only a light tentative one, one which the princess returned.

"Louise, it's been a while since we last saw each other hasn't it," said the Princess.

"Yes, it really has, I always wanted to see you again," said Louise to her childhood friend.

"I take it that you are both childhood friends, judging by you … closeness," said the smooth even voice of Sakuya from right behind them.

Louise became a bit red in the face at what Sakuya said and the princess, who is apparently nicknamed Anne got a puzzled at the woman who was with her childhood friend.

"Ah," Louise then was off the princess and kneeling on the ground, remembering whom it was she was standing (no kneeling) before, "my apologies your majesty, I forgot myself, for that I deeply apologize."

"Louise, please raise your head, are we not childhood friends, to me you will always be Louise, just like how I will always be Henrietta to you," Henrietta said to Louise.

"Princess," Louise said in a very emotional and happy voice as she held the princess's hands.

"I see the two of you really are the best of friends," Sakuya said, a smirk on her face as she watched the whole thing, which caused Louise's face to go a bit red.

"Shut it Sakuya," Louise said to her.

"Ah, sorry for not noticing you, it seems that you have found yourself quite the knight to guard you," said Henrietta to Louise.

"Wha-, ah, no Sakuya is not my kni-, okay in a way she is my knight, but she is mine, I am her master after all," she said, thinking she got it out right, however she was then confused by the Princess suddenly turning a bit red and looking embarrassed.

"Louise," Louise turned to see Sakuya who was a bit red with embarrassment, "you may want to think about your exact words when you said them."

Louise was puzzled by what they said … that is until she carefully thought her words over …

… the blush she got on her face along with the look of shock was amusing to any who saw it.

"My Louise, I didn't know you had such … preferences," said Henrietta as she got a rather deep blush on her face, along with a sort of mischievous look.

"T-t-t-t-t-tha-that is n-n-no-not what I meant, SHE IS MY FAMILIAR, MY FAMILIAR," Louise pretty much screamed this indignantly, while Sakuya chuckled at this, though still wore a blush on her face.

"Oh, I see," the princess said, the blush going down a bit, though not a lot, "I almost thought that for a moment well … never mind," she finished, while Louise let out a long sigh and Sakuya chuckled a bit behind Louise.

"Either way, am I to guess that this young woman was the one who saved my life," she said.

"Yes, that would be me, I had heard the fire from the Chimeran weapons and immediately went to help, lucky that I did, or … lets not think about what might have happened," Sakuya said, trailing off at the last part, "though I wish I had been able to stop them earlier."

"Sakuya, I already told you, you were badly injured at the time, so you stopping them was something that could not be done at the time," Louise said, her arms folded with a knowing look.

"Wait, stop wh-," then a thought hit Henrietta's mind like a sledgehammer, "ah, Louise, are you allright, are you hurt, I heard that-that-that-…"

Louise cut Henrietta off, "calm down Princess, I am all right, I was not hurt," she said calming her friend down.

"My apologies Louise, I had heard of the attack that occurred, but I was not able to come, I was about to, but unfortunately, the deaths of the students in the attack caused a large amount of discourse with the noble families of the students, quite a few of whom are now without any heirs because of what had happened," she said, a frown on her face from the memory of that day.

"Yes, of course," Louise said, knowing that her closest friend was not having it easy especially with her duty as Princess of Tristian.

There was a rather heavy silence, and then Sakuya spoke, "Umm, are you doing well princess, I had been worried that the Chimera had injured you badly, considering you passed out."

"Yes, I am fine now, thank you for rescuing me from those … things," she said, shuddering at the memory of the chase and her near death.

"Of course, I would sooner die in the mud than watch as the Chimera murder such a beautiful young woman before me and get away with it," I said, which caused Henrietta to blush, Louise as well though there was a look that almost seemed like Jealousy, mixed with anger, and Sakuya then realized that she had (very very nearly) made it sound like a confession.

"Ah, I mean, I had a decision to make, and it was either turn around and come back, or let those Slipskulls tear her limb from limb, which decision do you think I had gone with," asked Sakuya.

"Hmm, that is a very good point," Louise said, then turned to Henrietta, "Hime-sama, what happened to your royal escort, they should have been there to help you."

"I am afraid that at the time, my carriage had been riding out ahead of them when we were attacked, the creatures used unusual spiked-steel spheres, which used a magic of which we had not seen to propel the spikes out, killing several of my guard and causing the horses of my carriage to panic and run," she said, "the creatures gave chase after me, leaving behind the rest of my escort, those still alive at least."

"So they used spike grenades, a deadly and fatal weapon made to kill soldier in large number and is almost always fatal," said Sakuya, "I encountered them when these weapons countless times, almost lost my life to them to, the thing basically floats in the air after hitting the ground, and then releases all of the spikes on its surface, including some located within in every direction, the spike capable of penetrating an inch of steel when it goes out, and the spike grenade has at least 30 spikes if one counts the spikes inside the grenade."

"Such a deadly weapon," the Princess said, "and you've faced this type of armament before, how did you survive."

"Sometimes I would be fortunate enough for a solid surface between me and the grenade," said Sakuya in a light tone, but then her tone became sad as she said, "and sometimes I would be unfortunate enough to have one of my comrades between me and the grenade."

The mood had soon become quite dark again as the two saw the look of sadness on Sakuya's face, a look that made a pain grow inside them, since they both found themselves believing that no one as heroic and beautiful as her should a have such sad face.

Granted they both ended up blushing at their train of thought.

"A-Anyway, what is that shield on your left arm, and what ar-HIII," the princess recoiled at the sight of the very weapons that almost ended her life.

"Well let's first talk about these weapons, which you have already experienced firsthand," Sakuya said as she raised the Reaper pistols, "these are Reaper Assault Pistols, they are like automatic, short-barreled muskets made by the Chimera for their Slipskull soldiers, these are enhanced models of the first series, more shots, more power, much lighter, and they are far more accurate than the first series, and as for the shi-!"

Sakuya pointed the Reaper pistol at the shield, and then, a symbol, an unknown symbol that none of them knew appeared at the center of the shield, and the pistols started to glow …

… then the pistols vaporized into motes of light, all of which disappeared into the shield.

"Wha-what the heck, what just happened," Louise said, her bulging in shock, Henrietta also had a look of shock on her face, not believing what had just happened.

"Wha-what the heck, I did not know that this thing could do tha-eh," the symbol on the shield flashed and on the edge, a symbol appeared, a symbol that looked like two pistols barrel to barrel pointing forward at the edge of the shield.

"Hmm, I wonder what happens when I," Sakuya touched the symbol with her right hand, and then she saw as motes of light gathered in her hands, and she held her hands open just as both pistols appeared in her hands.

"What the heck, they were gone and now their back, what is that thing," Louise said, completely flummoxed at the shield and what it could do, Henrietta herself had a look of shock and confusion written all over her face, her mind nearly overwhelmed from the events that had transpired.

"This thing must have spatial storing, which means that it can store things that normally cannot be carried all at once, let me try something else," Sakuya left the room quickly, but soon came back carrying the Fareye and Bullseye, "here I go," she says.

She then put the Fareye near the shield, and it too turned into motes of light and disappeared into the shield and soon a symbol resembling the Fareye appeared, and she did the same with the Bullseye, and it to disappear into the shield, and just like last time she touched the symbols and both weapons came back out, though now the symbol was imprinted onto the weapons, and the weapons appeared to now have portions of the same dark metal as the shield on some of their parts.

"That is a strange thing, but it is also very convenient," said Sakuya, "now I can carry all of my weapons with me and it appears that the weight of the shield doesn't increase when I add more weapons, I would wonder how that works if it wasn't so convenient."

"Wow, to have such an artifact on hand at all times," Louise said in awe.

"Such a powerful thing, in the hands of a knight such as you, incredible," Henrietta said, still in shock but now tinged with a bit of awe.

"I just thought I could use it to defend myself and to use my other blade, but it looks like it can be used for a lot more than that," Sakuya said, looking at the shield/Storage device thing?

"It could be really interesting to show it at the familiar exhibition, using it would definitely be interesting," said Henrietta.

"Yeah, showing it at the Familiar Exhibition would b-GAH," Louise screamed, shocking both Henrietta and Sakuya, "I forgot all about the Exhibition, Sakuya we need to figure out a routine."

"I have an idea for that, but I need to speak with someone beforehand, but before we go, will you be okay your majesty," asked Sakuya.

"Yes, I believe I will be fine, the staff should be a-is that my Musketeer Corpse outside," Henrietta said in shock as she noticed the gathering of horses and women in armor outside.

Then the door was opened, and unfortunately, Sakuya had summoned up the Reaper pistols at the moment, and drew them.

"PRI-ZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA-WAHH!"

The woman who just entered barely ducked as a stream of energy bolts shot right over her head slamming into and leaving many melting, burning holes in the wall behind her.

"Who are you, and do you seek to harm anyone here," Sakuya asked, not one to ever let her guard down, no matter the situation.

"Sakuya calm down, she is an ally," said Henrietta, "Louise, Sakuya, meet Agnes Chevalier de Milan the Captian of my Musketeer Corpse and my most trusted bodyguard," Henrietta said, not skipping a beat.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah," the knight was panting at the near death experience as she was almost blasted to a burning crisp by Sakuya, and after swallowing down her terror down, got back up, "y-yes t-th-that w-would be me *inhale**exhale*, I am her Highnesses most loyal body guard, and Captain of the Royal Musketeer Squadron Agnes Chevalier de Milan."

"Henrietta already said that," Sakuya retorted, and Agnes went red with embarrassment, Louise giggle a bit, and Henrietta sighed a bit at her Knight.

In the end the Princess was soon released as she had already fully healed, and was now talking to the headmaster, who after much apologizing and bowing (did that a lot when the princess was in the infirmary) he found her a room in the Guest quarters, her and her bodyguard/Knight, while Louise and Sakuya went to go chat a bit with Guiche.

Along the way, they noticed Montmorency and Katie walking and talking a bit with each other, both looking like very good friends …

… 'well, it's far better than being with someone who would go after any girl that strikes their fancy, damn playboys,' Sakuya muttered in her head.

"Hey, Derflinger, you didn't really say much did you," said Sakuya to the sword on her back.

"With how fast you people were talking I wouldn't even get the chance, plus, way to many heavy moments, and to much stuff that simply freaked me out a bit, so I just rested on the sidelines," with that Derflinger went into its sheath, before Sakuya could ask it how it could sleep if it was a sword.

It really didn't take a lot to convince the errant fop, just a quick chat and he was onboard, him and a few other earth mages, brandishing her Reaper Pistols in every case, though Louise felt Sakuya got a kick out of the look of fear and panic the mages gave them (and honestly, she got a bit of a kick out of it to).

Afterward, they both went to bed, Sakuya once more hugging the smaller girl and Louise was once more fast asleep by the girls soft, warm body, and her dreams returned, a dream that she had, but now …

* * *

><p><em>She had tripped and fallen, running as the rain came down in the cold night, having tripped on a large crack running through the cracked and broken streets, decaying buildings all around her, and she then looked around, Louise wondering what was-!<em>

_SHUNK_

_SHUNK_

_SHUNK, SHUNK_

_Louise heard the noise, and slowly turned around, and to her horror, she remembered the nightmare from a day ago, her dreams about the monster that chased her …_

… _the Widowmaker._

_The monster reared its left front leg up, right over her head, and brought it up, and then it brought it down, Louise looking in stark horror as the limb rushed down to impale her, and she closed her eyes, hoping it would at least be quick!_

_KA-BOOOOMMM_

_She was instead blown down the street by a large blast, disorienting her, but she managed to shake it off …_

… _she then turned around and saw that the Widowmaker was wobbling back and forth a bit and a large portion of its large body was smoking and damaged, the creature itself was disoriented and injured._

"_Tarrel, what are you still sitting there for, go run, I'll hold it off," Louise turned and saw a young man at the top of a damaged building, holding a large staff-like object in his hand, and fired off a metal cone, which slammed into the monster, knocking it to the ground, "run, go!"_

_That last scream got her up, and she took off down the street, passing burnt out wrecks and large open craters, while another explosion erupted from behind her, and then the monsters roar filled the air, and she turned back around …_

… _just to see as the monster swung its long leg at the buildings upper floor, knocking part of the roof and the man on top to the ground, and she saw as the man, having lost his staff-weapon, came up facing the monster, but he did not run, and brandished a Carbine and opened fire at the monster, screaming in defiance, even as the monster chomped down on the man, ending his life._

_Louise continued to run, the creature now giving chase, but she then ducked into what used to be a large house, seeing the once lavish building now a decrepit ruin, rugs torn and worn, furniture rotted and broken, heck the table still had dishes on it, which meant the people had gone while they had been eat-!_

_BAM!_

_GROOAAAARRRRR_

_The Widowmaker smashed through the front of the house, looking for its tasty little morsel, while Louise immediately ran out of the back of the house, running through a hole in a fence while the beast followed, smashing through the whole house._

_She ran into another several houses, though the roof on the houses were mostly gone, and the Widowmaker was still following, stabbing through the roof to skewer Louise, and its long appendages reached into grab her, but Louise as Tarrel used the Carbine she had and fired at the monsters face, hitting one of its six eyes, and causing it to back off with a shriek, and she reached the end of the houses and went to the bottom floor, just as the Widowmaker tore the houses apart in a fit of rage._

_Louise only kept on running as the monster tore the building up, and she managed to reach a large broken down building with large windows, one that she found was called a factory, the sign outside was written in a language called English, and said TERRY TOY MAKERS, and she entered, and was now on the main factory floor, now slowing to a walk._

_As she walked, she saw pictures, or better known as photos, were on the a wall, actually some were on the wall, the rest were on the floor, covered in water and grime, many ruined while others were still intact enough to be made out, and in the pictures, Louise saw many people working a long a long metal pathway called an assembly line, working on making children's toys, made out of a material called plastic, like doll's, building blocks, and tiny simply models of the world's creations made of wood, like trains, cars and airplanes, all made for the happy children of the world._

_However, once she entered the main factory floor, any good images she had were gone at what she saw …_

_The whole floor was in ruin, the assembly lines either torn apart, or rusted in, the whole line completely irreparable, pieces of the assembly line and other such machines all over the floor in pieces, and parts of the factories structure, be it steel beams, glass from the windows, and parts of the roof and wall were all over the floor, along with barriers in some parts of the factory made of either the debris from the factory or sandbags as a means of defense, many of the sandbags barriers being blasted apart._

_As she want along she saw the remains of toys strewn everywhere, ruined and broken doll parts, rotten and dismantled toy trains and planes, and building blocks strewn everywhere._

'_Why, why did this have to happen,' Louise thought to herself as she moved through the factory, and walked up one of the stairs, going to the second floor, and decided to look around a bit …_

… _that was when she saw it, an intact doll with blond curly hair, the little dress only slightly dirty, beneath some machinery and near one of the sandbag barriers, and she reached down to pick it up, making her go underneath the machinery to reach it, and she went in and picked it up._

_She looked at it, seeing that it only needed some light cleaning and it would be a nice little toy for any child to find some joy in, especially in this world, but as she was a bout to turn and leave, something caught her eye …_

… _the it was a long staff like weapon that was painted mostly green, and was bulky at one end and next to it was a container carrying six cone-like metal things. _

_Louise felt as Sakuya reached out and grabbed it, stowing the weapon on her back and picking up the container with the cones and putting it on a strap on her left leg._

_She was ready to go back down when …_

_BAAAMMMM_

_She fell to the ground and got up just in time to the Widowmaker in the factory, having smashed through the windows to gain entry, and stalked toward Louise, ready to make her its next dinner._

_Louise felt as the body bolted up the stairs, reaching an open doorway outside the factory, just as a wall came down, the monsters head sticking through._

_Then, Louise felt as Sakuya's body grabbed the staff weapon, and gripped it, aimed at the monsters head, which was sticking through the wall, and FIRED!_

_The cone within ignited, and it shot out of the front of the staff, rushing at and slamming into the monster, exploding and causing the monster to release a howl of pain._

_Louise saw the whole process of loading the weapon, which Louise learned was called the LAARK from what was written on the weapon, and she saw how it was loaded and fired, as she saw her familiar fire the missiles from the weapon into the monsters body, blasting out chunks of its body._

_However, she noticed that it was slowly yet surely regenerating the parts that had been blasted, but not fast enough, and the monster, started to falter, but it continued to attack, unleashing spheres that exploded with deadly acid, and even from cover the burning liquid would drip and burn her, but only soft grunts of pain were uttered, even as the horrifying pain of the Acid tore into her._

_Then she felt herself thrown into the air as the Widowmaker broke through the wall completely, and charged at her, slamming her to the ground._

_The monster was now not far, Louise saw it was wobbling toward her, the left side of its face burn and torn, only two eyes left, many parts of its body blasted off, and with a look of deadly malice on its face as it made its way to her._

_Louise turned and dragged herself, her legs having gone numb from hitting the ground, and she noticed the LAARK not far from where she was, and she went for it._

_The monster kept advancing, wobbling softly, but slowly getting its equilibrium, and its vision became less blurred, until finally its vision cleared completely and it lunged forward, its mouth gaping open, ready to crunch down on the one who brought it so much pain …_

… _just as Louise grabbed the Launcher …_

… _aimed it …_

… _and …_

_FWOOOOSSHHH-BTOOOOOOOMMMMM_

_The rocket had shot right into the monsters open maw, down its throat, to blow up in its vulnerable internals, the explosion blowing out a large portion of the beast's body, and with one final roar, the monster keeled over._

_The beast was dead, Louise saw it as it lay, she, no, her familiar, Sakuya, had won._

_Afterward, it was a long trek home, the weather becoming colder than it had been, earlier, and she entered a building where she was greeted by some Resistance members, and she soon was inside._

_She then noticed a young girl, in a small sweater and long pants playing with what was now a broken doll, and looking quite down._

_It was a mere impulse, but she, no, Sakuya walked over to the young girl and gave her the doll she found …_

… _the smile that she got from the child caused Louise's heart to melt, and filled her with a warmth she had only felt when she was with her sister Cattleya, and a greater warmth formed …_

… '_She truly is a good person', Louise said as she felt her heart beat softly, and on the outside the familiar of her familiar was still there …_

… _and the emotions that she felt from this, she felt that she knew what it was, but she was not sure, and in fact …_

… _she was a bit scared at what she might be feeling._

Authors note:

What might Louise be feeling, we don't know, but might end up finding out, though it is pretty clear wh-!

Damn, almost spoiled it.

Either way, sorry I took so long to write, will be continuing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 – Exhibition Attack, Widow's Nest

It was hungry …

The monster was within the darkness, moving within the dark cavern, the cave just barely supporting its massive form.

It now had to hunt, but that would not be all it did …

The sounds of gnawing teeth, scuttling steps, and quick hisses and rather non-intimidating shrieks reverberated through the cavern, and it stopped by to see.

A quick line of growling and it left, had its growl been in words, it would have been along the lines of …

… "_Do not worry, I shall return with a meal shortly."_

* * *

><p>It was finally the day, it was the Familiar Exhibition, and many people were pumped for it.<p>

Louise herself was extra ready for it to happen, she and Sakuya had planned out their routine, and Louise was happy to know that Henrietta was going to be watching the event, and was waiting for it to happen.

However, as they thought of the event, another was also thinking of their plans for or should it be said 'during' the event, and prepared for her plan.

Soon the event started and soon mages and their familiars were on stage, performing tricks and techniques along with their master's magic sometimes.

Kirche and her familiar, Flame did a dazzling amount of fire techniques, Montmorency had her frog do a dance while she played a nice tune on a violin, a student named Malicorne did tricks with his owl and some flags, Guiche and his mole posed with some Roses' (Louise and Sakuya both agreed that it was the saddest thing they had ever seen, and quite a number of people silently agreed with them), and Tabitha was in the skies with her dragon, Sylphid performing many aerial acrobatics tricks.

Then it was Sakuya's turn …

Louise told the crowd to back-up and then went to the viewing stand where the princess and two other nobles were and then put a plate before them, a wood rack with a board on it behind each of them, and an apple at the end of each board.

She whispered to Henrietta who got a worried look but then calmed a bit, and then Louise went back to stage.

"I would like to present my familiar, Sakuya Tarrel," Louise spoke to the crowd, and Sakuya stepped onto the stage, dressed in her usual dark blue attire, and the shield on her arm fully active.

Then from the crowd came Guiche and six Earth mages, and Sakuya walked off the stage and onto the field, and many students realized that it was Vestri field, where the duel between Guiche and Sakuya occurred, but also, of more importance, it was where the more recent 'Vestri Massacre' had occurred, battle-scars and craters still on the field, the grass still having yet to grow in to the damaged areas.

Many of the crowd got some very worried looks on their face, and then Sakuya looked at them and said, "Anyone who has a weak constitution and is queasy may wish to turn away or leave, but if you want to watch no one is stopping you."

Then she looked at the mages and nodded.

In the span of a minute, Guiche summoned up ten of his Valkerie's, armed with swords and spears, and then the other six summoned up their own golems, either shoddy and made of dirt, or metallic and looked close to Guiche's golems in make and design.

The crowd became worried, looking at the golems, though seeing that there were only 46 of them, showing that a few of the seven mages were not of a high caliber and could not make many golems, not yet anyway.

However, they saw Sakuya, a cold and focused stare in her eyes, not a hint of fear at the golems n her eyes, though in retrospect, the monsters from the Massacre were many times scarier and deadlier than any of the golems could ever be.

Either way, Sakuya just looked at them, and the Mages looked at her in return …

… then, the mages pointed their wands at Sakuya, and the golems charged.

Everyone watched with almost abject horror as the golems charged, weapons out, believing they were going to run the silver/grey/white haired girl through.

Then Sakuya grabbed Derflinger from her back with her left hand, while from the shield materialized her shield blade, and in a literal blur of motion, she cut down five golems in the span of two seconds, two of Guiches Valkyrie's and three dirt golems, and she held Derflinger in her right while her arm-blade was on her left, and she charged at a metal golem and it tried to block, but even when it blocked the arm-blade, it was sliced in twain by Derflinger.

Then the other golems rushed forth, this time in a direct charge, weapons forward and ready to skewer her, and Sakuya's response …

… she sheathed her blades, the arm-blade going back into the shield gauntlet.

Everyone had a look on their face, all of them thinking the same thing, 'has she gone mad!'

Louise herself was worried as well, for though she knew her familiars routine, she felt that it could go wrong at any point, but still held a firm look in her eyes, one Henrietta noticed and somehow calmed her down.

Sakuya simply touched a spot on her shield …

… and the Reaper pistols were instantly in her hands in a pulse of light.

Sakuya aimed and fired with inhuman accuracy, the runes on the back of her left hand glowed a blazing dark blue as she fired the weapon into the golem, and moved with the speed and agility that would put a cheetah to shame, and soon, twenty-five golems had fallen in the span of a minute.

The mages immediately set their golems to surround Sakuya, but their overall coordination was not all that good, and as they struggled to organize the golems, seven more had fallen …

… only ten remained.

Sakuya then de-materialized one pistol, the one in her left hand, and grabbed Derflinger, and in that moment, she charged with a sudden and powerful burst of speed.

It all happened in a very brief amount of time, she sliced the heads off of two golems, shot three more down, blocked one while shooting down two others before she kicked the one she blocked into the last two, and using Derflinger, cut them all down.

Everyone was left totally speechless at the display, and then Sakuya aimed the pistol behind her …

… right at the judges box.

ZAZAZA

Three blasts of energy, three shots of light …

… three 'clunks.'

However, it was not the judges who had been hit, though they were a bit speechless, seeing the two slightly singed apple halves on the table in front of each one of them.

At first, there was no sound, no sound whatsoever, then some clapping, then it picked up more, and then became louder, until finally it became full on cheering at the spectacle, especially since Sakuya had leapt of the last golem, landed at the center of the stage, and fired the shots, and she turned and bowed to the crowd, the princess clapping quite a lot, though the other two judges had more worried and awestruck looks than the princesses look of awe and amazement at the feat.

Either way, no matter how Louise saw it, her familiar h-NO, Sakuya had proven how strong she was, and had proven that Louise was someone, and seeing the applause for her familiar filled her with not only a sense of pride but admiration to the one she had summoned, but with another more deeper emotion …

… and though she kept it bottled away within herself, she knew it would have to bubble up soon, hopefully it would be a while.

* * *

><p>"That was excellent," Louise said, beaming with pride as Sakuya walked right behind.<p>

"I have to agree, I really got in a good workout, and I still have plenty of ammunition, luckily Chimera tend to carry ammunition for their weapons in bulk," Sakuya said as she held the Reaper pistols, then de-materialized them, "well, we've done our routine, what will be nex-!"

BOOM

A loud boom comes from very close by, just behind the building but covered up by the sounds of the familiar exhibition as it went on.

"Maybe we should find out what that noise is," Sakuya says.

"I was going to say we should run away and tell somebody, but I doubt anyone will listen at the moment," Louise pointed out.

With that they both made their way to the source of the noise.

* * *

><p>It was waiting now, waiting for the right moment.<p>

It could have just rushed out, run the whole length of the plain to reach the structure and gain its meal, but it knows that its large size makes it very easy to spot, and that the large aerial reptile could have easily spotted it, plus it would have been upwind which would have alerted the lesser but more aware creatures to its presence.

However, it was now downwind and the reptile was now on the ground, and after going through the forest to a point where the forest was closest to the structure (and snacking on some other, yet not as appetizing, lesser beasts), it made its way over, doing so in a way so stealthy that it would have shocked anybody who saw how something so big could move with such silence and stealth.

Either way, it made its way to the wall, now moving faster as the noise within could now cover any loud noise that it may have made as it went.

* * *

><p>Louise and Sakuya rounded the building, and were met with the sight of a large dirt golem, which looked to be more or less 8-10 meters in height, and it was pounding away at the wall of the Academy Vault with its large fist, trying to bash the wall in, and on its left shoulder was a person wearing a cloak and hood, obscuring most of the persons features …<p>

… from those with regular human vision.

Sakuya's enhanced eyes showed her that the person was a woman, early to mid 20's if her figure was anything to go by, and she could see the locks of green hair beneath the hood.

"Sakuya, that golem's trying to break into the vault, we have to stop it," Louise says as she sees the golem continuously pounding at the wall of the vault.

"Will do," and with that Sakuya gets her Bulls-Eye out, the weapon materializing in her hand, and aimed at the golem and unleashed a flurry of super-heated energy bolts at the golem, the bolts pelted into the construct, melting several parts of its form, but that easily regenerated itself.

"No good, the only way I could properly damage it is if it was not on the dirt ground, and that obviously is not going to happen, since it's a dirt ground everywhere you look," said Sakuya, pointing out the disadvantage they had, "as long as it is on the ground the mage can simply reconstruct the thing as much as she wants."

"I can see what you me-wait a minute, _she_," Louise looked a lot closer and noticed mages figure and the strands of long green hair peeking out from the hood, "you have really good eyesight don't you."

"Yes, yes I do, and if I remember from one of your last classes, a mage must maintain complete focus in order to keep the spell up, or move a construct like that golem," Sakuya said, now grinning, "Let's see how she maintains her focus with a burnt hole in her a-!"

GGRRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRR! BOOOOMMMMM!

A monstrous inhuman roar ripped through the area, causing Louise to recoil in terror at the roar, followed by the tremendous boom that followed, as though something had been violently knocked over, the mage on the golem also looking around in panic for the source of the roar, which also brought a foreboding and terrifying sense of Déjà vu to her mind.

Then Louise saw the look on Sakuya's face, a look of unbridled stark terror, and as Louise was going to ask her what it was, the screams of many, many people exploded from the other side of the tower, followed by the inhuman shrieks and roars of a something out of nightmares.

Louise and Sakuya ignored the thief, who was also rushing to find out what was happening, and Louise rounded the corner …

… just as something heavy slammed into her.

She was dazed and her nostrils were assaulted by a horrible odor, but her eyes soon cleared and she looked at what it was.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

It was the mutilated corpse of what used to be a student, a young man judging by the remains of his clothing, the body torn up in the most inhuman manner, and she pushed the dead body away, shaking horribly.

Then Louise looked up, and in that instant understood her familiars look of fear and dread, and also why she felt that the roar was so horrifyingly familiar to her.

"No …"

More screams were silenced.

"No"

Many students were mutilated and ripped apart.

"NO"

A roar of unholy fury ripped through the area, the roar accompanied by a large amount of blood from the sheer amount of victims that now rested in the stomach of the monster.

"NOOOOOOOOO"

Louise's last wail of terror accompanied the inhuman roar of a massive, terrifying and horrifyingly familiar visage of the monster that had haunted her familiar's dreams and had killed countless people her familiar knew …

… the reaper of the battlefield, the Widowmaker.

The Widowmaker tore apart countless mages as it roared and hissed, many mages casting what spells they could at the monster while many ran in terror … and it unleashed multiple spheres of a sickly yellow color that exploded, spraying out the monsters deadly acid all over the mages, many going down with screams of pure pain, and other dying in mere moments, twitching in agony until death took them.

Louise looked up and tried to locate the princess, and she saw the judges table had been smashed to pieces and the princess nowhere in sight, and Louise started to really worry and wanted to find her friend and hoped to Brimir or whoever was out there that she was okay.

Then a tornado of water, a square class spell roared forth and struck the monster, causing it to stagger back, but it soon was out of the stagger, and lunged forth, this time instead of acid spheres, it shot out a mucus like webbing and the webbing snared several people, all of which the Widowmaker dragged toward itself.

Then the small arms that were beneath it came out, and started to wrap up the bodies of five students (including Katie who had pushed Montmorency out of the way of the monsters web shot), a judge (the other had been eaten) and finally.

"Hime-sama," Louise yelled as she saw the monster drag the princess toward it, and wrapped her up along with the others into a mucus-like cocoon and then attached the cocoons to its rear underside and started to leave.

Sakuya had gotten there but could not shoot out of fear of killing the people in the cocoons, and could only watch as the monster got away, going over the wall and rushing back to the forest, faster than anyone could have thought.

Soon the monster was gone … leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake.

No one even noticed when the golem went away, the woman onboard focusing on getting to someplace far away.

Either way, it had been a bad day, a very bad day indeed.

* * *

><p>"This is awful"<p>

"A tragedy, this is a tragedy"

"What are we going to do, what is going to happen now?"

It was chaos, the Widowmakers attack had left over 59 students dead, 29 injured, as well as killing and injuring much of the staff and guests.

All in all, it was travesty.

Louise could only look around as the remaining staff and the princesses own guards were in a panic.

"Everyone, calm down, we have the matter under control, we just ne-," Osmond was instantly grabbed by a worried and hysterical Agnes.

"Under Control, UNDER CONTROL," Agnes yelled, "THE PRINCESS WAS TAKEN BY A MONSTER TO BRIMIR KNOWS WHERE, AND MAY ALREADY BE A MEAL AND YOUR TELLING US IT'S UNDER CONTROL!"

The shouts and panicking spiked up once again, Louise herself was in it all, and trying to comprehend the horror of what just happened, not wanting to believe that a monster had come out of nowhere and taken Henrietta away, but it had happened and now she was on the verge of panic, she could not take it anymo-!

BANG

A resounding bang went through the room, and everyone turned to see Sakuya, her Magnum pointed at the ceiling, the glowing bullet in the ceiling, and then she walked forward a bit and then hit a switch …

BTOOOM!

The ceiling is blown out a bit and pieces of the roof collapse down.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I can finally get my own word in edge wise, more specifically, adding to why we must act immediately," Sakuya said, "yes, the princess is in danger, as well as anyone else who was taken away by the Widowmaker, but if we do not act fast, then this may very well spread to the other nations, and even beyond."

"What are you saying," said Osmond, everyone is now listening.

"Ask yourselves this, why did it take her away, why did it not just eat her right where she was, and why would it take so many people with it," Sakuya said, "I have fought Widowmaker's before, and thus I even know how to distinguish males from females, the one that attacked had red spots on its neck, making it a female, and the spots were faded."

"What do these faded spots have to do with this threat you speak of," Agnese said, indignantly.

"It is a sign of pregnancy, and with how faded the spots were, it means that it already went through it," Sakuya said, and everyone then got what she was saying, seeing in their minds more of the monsters, racing across the land, butchering slaughtering and killing everything in sight, and Sakuya continued.

"Judging by how faded the spots were, it probably gave birth at least 3 months ago, and its eggs hatch after a month, and the newborns reach maturity at least four months after birth, and have a lifespan of about 62 years, but aside from that, the children do not have the durability and raw power of the adults, but are still a threat in their own right," Sakuya paused a bit, and then continued, "right now we need to track the creature down, because if the 2 month period passes, then its children will soon leave the nest, and it tends to make its nest in caves, mostly in areas with many tunnels so its children can move around as much as they want, and if they leave then they could go anywhere, killing and eating anything and everything in their path."

The scene being painted was unpleasant in many ways, "We have to go after it, even if the princess is not saved," the old man was sweating up a storm at Louise's and Agnes's absolutely murderous glares, "we have to prevent these monsters from spreading to the lands, which means every last one of us is going, no acceptations and that is my final say in the matter."

Most of the professors tried to raise an argument, but while the Old principal was lecherous and laid back on occasion, he could be quite commanding when things got serious, and things were very serious at the moment.

"Miss Sakuya," Osmond asked the silver haired girl, "you have experience fighting these creatures; I believe it is best that you are in charge of the princess's rescue from the nest, and I believe out of everyone here you are the only one who could face the mother of these beasts.

Sakuya thought briefly, and then spoke, "Allright, but I have two conditions."

"Name it," Osmond said.

"I request Louise and Tabitha's assistance and also an item from the vault," said Sakuya.

"I believe I know which item you are referring to, and all-right, I also approve of-," then Kirche burst in, knocking over Ms. Loungueville who had been standing outside listening to what was being said.

"I volunteer," the tan woman said, a look of indignation on her face, "I refuse to let a task of importance be given to a Valliere, I will also go on this mission or whatever it is, I will not lose to a Valliere under any circumstances."

"Wait just a minute, Kirche this is not th-," then Sakuya cut Louise off, "Actually, she may be of aid, you see all Chimera are quite uncomfortable in hot places, and a fire can really make it a very bad day for this creature, and also we should be proud Kirches bravery."

As Kirche puffed her chest up with pride and Louise was about to start to berate Sakuya until she was cut off when Sakuya continued, "Why, I cannot imagine anyone like her could be so brave as to face down the monster that attacked the Exhibition with us, the same monster that tore through the bodies of over 59 students and left many more injured, most of whom are in critical condition, and left many of them horribly disfigured with its Acid attacks, and she is going to help Louise, Tabitha and I face it down."

When she said that, Kirche's mouth was hanging open and she herself had gone pale white at what she had just volunteered to do, and Louise looked she was about to have second thoughts, but then she remembered what had happened to Henrietta and hardened her resolve and wore a hard look on her face.

"Ahem," Osmond spoke, "Ms. Longueville, what is it you have to say."

"W-well, you see I had been out at the time, doing a few errands and such," she said, but Sakuya was not convinced with what she was saying, "until I saw the monster as it ran through the forest, kind of hard to miss given how big it was, and I saw it enter a cave near the Dejer Valley."

"Then that is where it and its brood will be," Sakuya stated, "if we do not act now, then it is a good chance that the princess and a majority of the people it captured will not survive to see tomorrow."

"Agreed, everyone, we go now, no excuses," he said, in a hard voice he rarely used.

With that, the teachers, Musketeer squad and Sakuya, Louise and the others soon went, with Sakuya going to the vault with Osmond to pick up one item in particular.

It was an hour later that they were set to leave, Sakuya, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Ms. Longueville, even Montmorency (who said she need to go on a slightly personal matter), and Guiche (who would not let Montmorency go alone, saying that he would always be by her side, which annoyed her more), all on Tabitha's dragon Sylphid (strong dragon) who soon took to the air, the others on horseback on the ground.

All heading after the Widowmaker, and hoping to rescue those it had taken.

* * *

><p>In the Dejer Caves …<p>

Henrietta stirred herself awake …

And her eyes shot wide in horror as she saw the monster that had taken her right in front of her, though it was busy placing the rest of its catch in other parts of the caves, and then, right next to Henrietta, it placed a girl next to her with brown hair, now messy with the unusual organic glue, and wearing an Magic academy first year uniform.

Then they heard it release a loud and terrifying roar …

… and heard scuttling.

In an instant, the people who in the pods near a small inlet that led into the cave system started to shake and panic, looking like they were trying to get away, to somehow get free of their bindings.

The two saw to their horror, as four smaller versions of the much larger monster appeared, no doubt its children.

The watched in horror as the hungry children … began their horrifying feast.

* * *

><p>Sakuya sat in the back of the wagon as it went along the dirt road, Louise was with her while Kirche and Tabitha flew overhead on Sylphid, Longueville was driving the wagon, and in Sakuya's arms was the Staff of Destruction, otherwise known as the LAARK.<p>

It was a silent trip, until Ms. Longueville decided to break the ice.

"So, Miss Sakuya was it, you have experience with fighting these monsters," the secretary asked.

"Yes, though I wish I didn't," Sakuya remarked.

"Hm, why might that b-," however, the nightmare from the past night had assailed Louise's memory, "actually never mind, it's nothing."

"Louise, I have been thinking, you have been acting strangely, and I mean ever since I came to this world, at first you were rather bratty and complained, but that was after our first night, then after that night you started to treat me … differently, better I guess," Makia said, looking at Louise with a rather concerned look.

Louise was quite for a bit, and wanted to speak, but instead chose to say, "wh-what are you saying, it's only right that I treat my familiar well, ad that is all there is, nothing more, nothing less," Louise stated, hoping that what she said would end the conversation.

"I don't believe you," Sakuya stated bluntly, "especially considering one rather crucial fact."

"And what might that be," Louise said, still trying to sound sure of herself.

"That was when you used the Bulls-eye that the Chimera had," Sakuya said.

Longueville noticed Louise started to sweat and was going pale, "wh-wha-wha-what m-m-mi-might you be s-s-s-s-saying Sakuya," Louise stammered out.

"Just the fact that there was no possible way that you, a young girl in a world of magic with next to no technology, could possibly use, much less know how to use, an alien energy repeater made by a technologically advanced and very violent alien species from a different world," Sakuya stated, "and more so, actually figure out and effectively use the alternate system on the weapon the first time you held it, which means you somehow gleamed the knowledge from somewhere … or someone."

Louise was sweating bolts, she felt her thoughts were a mess, she dared not open her mouth, and for fear that she might spill the beans.

Then …

SKKRRREEEEIIIIIIIII

We nearly leapt out of our skins at the shriek of what Sakuya knew was a Widowmaker, a young one.

"I hope everyone here is ready, because I think the children will soon be leaving their nest," Sakuya stated preparing the LAARK, Louise trembling in fear, and Longueville's hands tightening on the reigns.

"... and finding us an appetizing sight."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>

**Writing a story is NOT easy!**


End file.
